A White Dragon's Betrayal
by BurningMoons
Summary: Based after chapter 291 where Lucy was severly beaten up by Minerva. Lucy whom is recoping from her battle is taken into the schemes of Sabertooth, but even though the hands of the Sabertooth's Guild Master holds Lucy hostage, the Emotionless Sting Eucliffe who wanted to kill the weak blonde is slowly showing emotion and remorse. *Credit to owner pht
1. The Encounter

**Hey guys, I'm Chany, this is my first Fic and I know it is a crack pairing but I seriously love these two, at the start Sting will be his normal ass hole self...**

**Tell me how I went and don't forget to follow or favourite! Thanks..I may have a few grammer mistakes because I was super excited to uplaod it but I will be sure to go over it all!**

* * *

After the undignifying battle with Minerva, not only did Lucy's physical injuries appear apparent but her loss of confidence in her own skill; feebly sitting within Honey Bone Inn her hands resting upon her face, Lucy couldn't resist the urge to cry, feeling that she was letting her teammates down.

Bring her hands together Lucy clasped them as hard as she could just being able to see a tinge of blood where her finger nails dug into her skin, the negative thoughts swirling inside her mind were suffocating. _I won't let this get me down, I'll get stronger….for Natsu…Erza, Gray, Wendy and the rest of the guild. Keeping my face down won't help anything. _Abruptly standing up Lucy rose her head; unclenching her hands. The mascara that covered her eye lashes now had stricken down her face; going towards the mirror Lucy wiped away the mascara freeing her face from the make-up. Unfortunately that wasn't the only thing that stained her face, the injuries she had sustained were expediential and her arms and legs were covered in bandages, her eyes were reddened and swollen from constant crying while her lips were tainted with a dark red.

Shaking her head Lucy put on a smile, she wasn't going to let that get her down, she would rise back up to face the others, even though she let them down she knew that they would accept her mistakes, even her celestial spirits would forgive her, even though Lucy was still filled with guilt and doubt.

Turning away from the mirror Lucy walked out Fairy Tail's room in Honey Bone Inn where they all slept, none of them currently being inside the room because they were cheering on the other battles that were taking place; they knew that she needed time to reflect.

Stepping out of the Inn and into Crocus' warm sun Lucy stretched her arms like it was a new day, "Arhhh" Moaning as her arm stretched high up towards the sky; bringing it back down she walked down the couple of steps that led her towards the street but her feet fell short, her eyes widened with fear and disgust, the smirking Sting Eucliffe stood in front of her.

He smugly leaned against a building with his distasteful eyes staring at her, Lucy was tempted to turn around but that would be a bigger show of weakness; one that she was not yet ready to accept. He pushed himself off the building and walked towards her.

"What a nice pathetic face that is..."

Examining her red swollen face, he closed the distance between them, his breathe was warm against her neck, she knew he was taunting her, swallowing and putting on a strong face Lucy kept her calm.

"What do you want Sting?"

Standing back up straight Sting glared at Lucy

"Mhmm..Feisty are we? Minerva really messed you up didn't she? That's what you get for… Being... _weak!" _

Lucy flared her eyes, she knew herself that she wasn't in her strongest state and she kept telling herself that, but hearing it from him really angered her. Once again clenching her fists Lucy didn't say anything, she wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Hmmhp, see Lector, Blondie knows it as well. You even had your _friends _come and claim you afterwards, how pathetic."

Lucy saw the stir near Sting's feet, it was no doubt the Exceed that was always with the bastard, she wanted to quickly get out of the situation, her body wasn't coping well and her heart started beating faster, the adrenaline kicking in; with a sweat drop come down Lucy's face she finally spoke up.

"Even if I may be weak at least my guild stays true to their honour, you cheating fiends."

Lucy caught her breathe knowing she struck a nerve, being openly accused of cheating was nothing less than infuriating even if they actually did commit that crime.

The white dragon slayer stiffened and lifted his hand near Lucy's face, he was emitting a killing aura.

"You're lucky Blondie; that we are in broad day light..."

He clenched his fist around her hair and squeezed it, his eyes being menacingly evil.

"I'll get you back making sure to finish off what Minerva started."

Sting let go of her, pushing her slightly and walked away with Lector not that far behind, speaking words of calm to Sting.

Letting out a sigh Lucy fell to her knees, she wasn't ready for a confrontation like that yet, her emotional state wasn't at what it usually was. He utmost frightened Lucy, the way he stared at her and referred to her guild as weak and scum, it angered her. What surprised Lucy though was why Sting was at the Inn in the first place, she wasn't quite sure but Lucy knew that he would be back.

Clasping her chest as she slowly calmed down, Lucy raised her hands up as if to challenge the gods,

"RIGHT, I'm not giving up yet!"

Standing up from the steps and mildly coughing at the same time Lucy thought that a stroll around these streets would be a fine way of relieving her from that awful experience before coming back inside for the night. She had hope that her friends were doing well in the Grand Magic Games; she would have gone to support them but she would have just been ushered back into her bed where she could rest, there was no point to going there when instead she could look for a new book to indulge herself in.

Lucy noted that there were only a small amount of people present in the street; despite the fact that the city was gigantic Lucy was sure that everyone in the city would be watching the Grand Magic Games, which is understandable…. Except of course Sting Eucliffe, who had been at their Inn. She still couldn't wrap her head around what had happened, moving her hand towards her chin Lucy thought about for a moment before a book store appeared from the corner of her eye, fully looking up Lucy could see that it was a run down and small shop that would contain, by the looks of it, a few old and historical books that would spark Lucy's interest.

Smiling at what she saw Lucy cheerfully bounded over to the store and went inside, the door chimed by a bell when she entered and she heard an old lady say 'good afternoon' to her, smiling towards the Old Lady, Lucy made her way to the back shelves of the book store where the dust covered the tops of the books, the bindings hiding behind mounds of dust and dirt; merely holding her hand out and randomly grabbing one of the books Lucy shook the dust free off the book and moved it out onto a table. Opening it and reading the context.

***A couple hours later***

"Haaaaa, it's already dark. I guess I got distracted." Putting her hand behind her head Lucy laughed to herself, her mind had finally relaxed from the endeavours of the week and she was ready for bed. Getting up and placing the book back in its rightful place Lucy said her thankyou's to the Old Lady and exited the book store, the bell chiming. It really had gotten dark.

Looking around Lucy saw no one in the solemn street and shivered as the cold was setting in; being only in one of her many dresses that Fairy Tail supplied. Not looking around any longer Lucy walked towards the Inn, it was a couple streets away but that wasn't worrying for Lucy. Well she thought so anyway.

She had the feeling that there were a pair of eyes focusing on her, not that she could see much anyway, but as a sound noised behind her, it was certain that her fears were true. She slowed and stopped walking completely, frightened of the fact that she had no magic power left to defend herself with.

Frantically looking around Lucy shook her head and paced her steps, the night was seemingly foreboding. She could hear the crickets sounding and light footsteps coming from _somewhere, _she was completely unaware of the fact that someone was creeping up behind her. At the very last minute when their hands were out to grab her Lucy turned around, only to be caught by what seemed to be male hands.

"AHHHHHH, LET GO, LET GO." She screamed as the hands were trying to get a grip on her. Lucy tried feebly to squirm out of the figure's grasp but it was becoming futile as she was losing strength, with a last desperate attempt Lucy moved her fingers towards her keys but they were quickly taken off her belt.

"HEY, STOP IT. THEY'RE MINE. WHAT THE HELL. STOP!" She kicked and screamed but her hands were bound together and a gag was placed over her mouth. Lucy could feel her heart beating through her chest, she was frightened but she calmed at the fact that she knew that Natsu and the others would save her…if she wasn't killed first.

Still struggling to free herself, the male had tightened his grip around her waist and back, making it impossible to move. She was pressed up to his body, her head on his chest but then felt the man move closer to her face; being face on to the attacker. She could feel his breathing on her cheeks and at first she thought he was a perverted old man but the reality struck.

"I would have liked revenge in a different manner…. But masters orders..."

The voice; Lucy had known it too well; it was all vivid in her mind now, what had happened earlier that day.

"Hmm... did you miss me _Blondie_?"


	2. Missing Fairy

**Hey all, chapter 2 is here! I GOT REVIEWS~ I'm super excited and they were so positive, thankyou to the favourites, follows and reviews I got {reviews from hexgirl13, Neko-Tiara and LunaLovesPasta ! I wasn't sure if I reply or not seeing as I'm new but I think I will!}**

** Sting and Lucy have yet to have their moments so rest assured but I ended up crying while writing this chapter because I was listening to Ryan Star -Losing your Memories...and it just yeah! Listening to this song and reading this will make the experience ten times better.**

**Get ready for Chapter three 3 Love you guys! (There might still be grammer mistakes and such, but I hope to go through all of that!)**

**Please fave, follow or review on this new fic seeing as it's my first one like always! ^-^**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Fairy Tail or it's characters I would not be writing in English and be writing fic about them! :3 Xd**

* * *

There was a moment of absolute stillness, like time had slowed down, everything in Lucy's mind had to have time catching up to the speed of reality, but when it did it was like her emotions had crushed and flooded the flood gates of her mind. She knew that this guild was evil, that they were heartless and that the potential of her Celestial Spirits getting hurt was high.

When she had sped up to reality, her defenceless body was still menacingly captured by one of the Sabertooth villains, she tried to scream out the name that knew would come save her, but the gag stopped her from doing anything of the sort, the tightness of the gag instinctively made Lucy start coughing and there was a tinge taste of vomit until she stopped her meaningless screaming.

_I have to escape, I have to. AHH why am I in this predicament; but what's the point of all this..why….Why.. WHY? _Lucy couldn't figure out their motives, only ones with revenge… or annihilation. It was a logical, Sabertooth would want their guild killed so they could obtain all the power, and we were too much of a threat. _Does that mean… they'll go after the others?_

Lucy's heart started its reckless and fast beating that made her even the more frightened for her friends and herself. She didn't have the energy to go anywhere and the bastard still had his grasp on her.

Sting whom finally finished the battle with Lucy's squirming body roughly grabbed the binds on her hands and started dragging her along, he was surprised at the scum's power but it was easily masked over. He only had his eyes on thing and that was power.

He didn't say one word but his eyes had recoiled with revenge, he knew the fate that this girl had, he smiled to himself of that fact. His grip had hardened on her binds and Lucy could feel blood starting to scratch at the surface of her skin, it was too tight.

She managed to squeal out in pain but Sting's grasp did not lessen. She was being relentlessly pulled by her arms and walking backwards, the pace was not slow though and as Lucy attempted to resist him she was merely flung down onto the cobblestone, her head barely stopping before it would have hit the ground and caused major damage, her legs on the other hand were already bloodied up, but from this position Lucy could do no more.

"This sight is better; you are where you belong Scum."

"MMMPH"

All Lucy could get out was a muffling sound that couldn't be depicted into words, she hated Sting he has horrible, absolutely horrible, she wanted to scream out but couldn't and wasn't able to stand up to protect anyone. She was too careless, even though she constantly told Natsu to be wary of his surroundings she had put down hers; her words and actions always contradicted.

The sky kept slowly rotating, for when the moon hit its peak it would be midnight. Lucy knew this as she looked up at sky, having nothing else to focus on; she couldn't see any details of the street because of the blissful darkness but if she were to get a glimpse of anything she would know her immediate location. Looking up towards her capturer she could make out the feathers that were apart of Sting's clothing and peering closer Lucy could just make out his face that had that disdained smirk plastered on his face. She bit her lip and clenched her hands inflicting pain to herself, after a while she unclenched her hands.

Lucy reckoned she had been dragged across the backstreets to the other side of Crocus because the moon was now at its peak and Sting had slowed his pace, they had not spoken or even given the slightest look the whole time and Lucy's eyes were stinging with the reluctance to bring forth tears from the pain from her bonds.

Sting's slow pace finally slowed to a stop, Lucy had caught a glimpse of a rundown house with an open door, he picked Lucy up off of the ground much to her reluctance shoved her inside, there were no lights so she just kept walking with the guidance of Sting towards a room near the back of the house that was filled with cobwebs and a mouldy flooring.

"Meet your lodging Blondie, there's no escaping here."

Sting whispered this into her ear as he roughly shoved her onto the wall of the dirty room and attached her hands to bonds that were present on the wall. Lucy's eyes flared with fury; they had this planned from the start, she struggled as hard as she could but Sting's body was too heavy and she finally stopped struggling. He bound the other hand and Lucy was limp on the wall, her legs could freely move on the floor and it was actually quite a comfortable sitting position; Lucy would never admit it though.

Standing back up and stretching Sting cradled his hand that dragged Lucy.

"You are heavy you know that. It would of just been easier to throw you into an alley way but the guild…requires your presence. Tch"

Sting turned his head out of anger, there wasn't any need for that girl, when they could just go and take all of those scummy fairies lives easily. He looked down at her and realised the gag was still placed across her mouth, ripping it off he went to the other side of the room and sat down, igniting a white flame from his hand and burning the gag.

Lucy gasped for breathe, finally being free of the restricting gag. Her eyes also, were adjusting to the new light that had formed from Sting's hand, at first all she was able to see was black spots clouding her vision but it all became clear after a while, the room was not large and there was nothing inside it, there were no windows but there were sufficient cracks in the ceiling that would allow light to enter. The air was in the same state of building, it was musky and far from clean but Lucy realised she would have plenty of time to scout out her boundaries, first there was the dragon slayer to interrogate.

"YOU BASTARD. How dare you take me, what do you want, my fortune? That's not something I can give!"

Lucy was infuriated, ready to spout out all the words she knew to explain her anger at that moment in time.

"Ouch. Hey the bindings are too tight. I SWEAR- If you lay a finger on my friends-"

Lucy was cut off by Sting, whom was chuckling to himself still not impressed by Lucy at all.

"What are you going to do? You can't even lay a finger on me... In this situation you are just dead weight to them. They might as well rule you out of the guild now."

Sting glared at her with the eyes of a demon, he was in front her means of escaping and the white flame that lit up the room was far from safe, he could easily direct it in her direction and she would be as good as dead. Lucy gulped, still fighting furiously with her anger and self-restraint; she asked what she was dreading.

"Wh-what is it that you want? WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?"

She yelled at him, tears starting to fall down her face, she didn't want to show weakness but her friends were in trouble, the strongest guild was after them and even though Fairy Tail was strong, they had been gone for 7 years trapped on Tenrou Island, who knows what they class as strong now.

"You better watch your mouth Blondie... I let you off a few times, but don't think that will always happen."

Sting shot a flare of white fire in Lucy's direction hitting and singing off some of her hair, She turned her head for protection waiting for another strike but it never came, looking back up at him he stared at her.

"That was a warning…"

She saw that he was restraining himself, for reasons Lucy didn't understand, she just decided that it was for his master's sake. Before she could delve further into the subject her coughs started up again due to the damage that has been inflicted on her body. Her coughs were sharp but painful, and it seemed to convulse through her body, her eyes were closed from the pain but she opened one eye towards Sting who was looking the other way, not interested in what was happening.

"Where's…..your Exceed…?" Lucy slowly got out the words from her spluttered coughing that restricted all else other than them words. She noticed that the one named Lector wasn't with his fellow Dragon Slayer, which in its self was weird; seeing as Happy whom is Natsu's companion is constantly seen with Natsu, they are inseparable.

"Tch. That has nothing do with fairy scum."

It didn't seem like Lucy struck a nerve or anything but the more Lucy looked at it; Sting was a rather reserved person, not showing anyone what's really on his mind. It was loneliness and Lucy felt sorry for him to an extent, not pity just sorrow. She hated the fact that people weren't involved in the same loving and care that Lucy underwent every day, she wanted to converse about it but he was an enemy.. And one that couldn't be trusted so easily.

Her coughing grew to the extent that it was hard to breathe and eventually Lucy's eyes fluttered shut, the exhaustion taking over her body and sending her into a deep sleep.

Sting merely watched…."Stupid Blondie..." stretching his legs he made himself comfortable in her new cell.


	3. Taken Possession

**It's me again! I didn't take very long for chapter 3 but I realised that StiCy's relationship won't be a fast one, if I were to make it fast they would be seemingly out of character so WALA! Rogue has come into the picture and when I finally did an overview of the whole story it sounded so cute, so please stay until the very end! **

**Thanks for all the new faves, reviews and follows! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! Thanks for all that have also just read it, I've only been here for a day and so many people have been interested in it! THANKYOU!**

* * *

Light itched through Lucy's eye lids and completely woke her up from an extremely uncomfortable sleep. Trying to stretch her arms she realised that they were still restrained up against the wall; the thoughts of everything that happened the night before came churning back in her mind. Flicking her eyes open Lucy tried to piece together the place that she was in; it was undoubtedly the same place as last night with the same man, Sting, her thief, that was still asleep on the other side of the room.

Like last night her surroundings hadn't changed, what she saw was reality. The sky up above her was clear and the morning sun shone through, slightly hurting her eyes. Looking back down at her wrists she tried to squirm out of her binds, but they were to tight, moving to one side she tried yanking on of her hands out but almost dislocated her shoulder in the process, letting out a soft paining sound she quickly fell quiet, her capturer slightly stirring.

Lucy couldn't lift her legs high enough to undo the buckles nor could she get close enough to bite them, but her wrists were awfully damaged. Being dragged last night and being strapped here made every movement sting her arms.

Occupied with getting herself undone she hadn't noticed that Sting had awoken and jumped when she heard him say something.

"Hyaiiiiii" Lucy squealed looking up at the figure of Sting.

"Let me get that for you." He said grudgingly and unbound her wrists from the bindings.

Lucy was amazed that he did so, he didn't say anything afterwards but it became clear after a while that he knew that there was no possible way of her to escape, she wondered why. Muttering thanks towards the dragon slayer she inspected her hands, her wrists especially were covered in bruises, _this completely wrecks my sexy factor… _Lucy sighed and shook her head looking back up at Sting who had moved back to his 'section' of the room.

"U-uhm thanks.." Lucy said shyly slowly getting up to have a stretch, she didn't want him to get any wrong ideas by her standing up and came to realisation that he didn't really seem to care.

"Hmmhp, I will defiantly get out of here." Lucy whispered to herself.

"You really think you can get passed me, insolent girl. Don't speak of such unrealistic things."

Lucy stopped her stretch and turned to face him, she was nowhere near recovering all her magic power and she didn't have any keys to attack with but it didn't mean she was giving up.

"Even if I am trapped and powerless, have no ways of escaping or are tied down, I won't give up until I die. There are people that need me and **now**!"

She had a strong resolution behind her words that seemed to pierce through his skin, it wasn't every day that someone who was on a completely different level then himself showed no fear when in his presence. It even somehow aggravated him to think that this floor scum had the guts to say that to him. Standing up he walked up to her, being a head taller had its advantages as he could look down on her and her existence; but she didn't waver not one bit. She looked up at him with different eyes then what she had last night.

* * *

The Fairy Tail A team that was situated inside Honey Bone Inn was in utter turmoil, the yells and screams that could be heard streets away seemed to fill the air spaces, some people even stopped to stare up at the open window of their room.

"WHERE IS LUCY?" could be heard by one voice

"Natsu, you will never understand…."

"HOW THE HELL CAN I NOT?"

"Natsu, SHUT UP!"

"Eh, WHAT WAS THAT ICE BASTARD?"

"HMMM… ARE YOU CHALLENGING ME FIRE BREATH!"

"Erhm, everyone... plea-"

Soon after, that room became occupied with a magic war that ended in the complete disaster of the room; Rogue who was covertly watching from a distance noted all that he saw. They were completely unaware of his presence, which made him wonder if they were powerful at all.

"Fro thinks they are stupid. What's the point of battling like that?"

Frosch, an Exceed, whom was with Rogue quietly whispered to him; they had been looking intently at the Fairy Tail's actions all morning and there was nothing out of place. Their concern for the blonde girl was covered over by the fact that they trusted her and her decisions; little did they know that she was taken by force.

Rogue almost envied their relationship with each other, even though he was a part of a ruthless guild his quiet nature came forth from his need for a bonded guild; one without deceit and lust for strength. His only friend was Frosch; Sting could even be counted as one but their friendship was based around their ambitions and goals.

Looking around from his current position Rogue remembered the Guild Masters words, "_When they become suspicious it will be time to attack_..." They had yet to do that, it may take a week before they realise that everything is wrong, though Rogue didn't mind; his Master had his own intentions for making him stay on look out. The master wouldn't tell him anything though, was there slight distrust?

"Interesting..." Was all that Rogue said, commenting on not only his thoughts but the Fairies actions. Standing up his cloak swayed in the wind and his face was covered by the large shadow of a building; he was on the roof of a one storied building opposite the Honey Bone Inn and it was a perfect location for his spying act. He blended well with the buildings around him and even when moving it was hard to find where he was.

Turning around he urged for Frosch to follow him and they jumped off the other side of the building, away from the Honey Bone Inn. They walked the streets in quiet much like always; there was no awkward silence between the two companions. Everyone stayed clear of the two while they were walking; being afraid to anger the dragon slayer of one of the strongest guilds. No one ever demanded or pressured them into doing anything.

The two of them took a few turns down some overly old musky alley ways, Frosch looking up at Rogue a couple times to see if his face portrayed any emotion, but there were none to be seen.

After a paced walk they came upon the old house that the blonde mage was contained inside of. He was interested to know why Master had wanted her in such a place, if she had anything special about her, but you could never know with their Guild Master. He was unpredictable.

Stepping inside of the front door frame runes could been seen going off around it and the house, they were purple in colour and seemed to just scour the house. Rune magic was what it was called, and that specific one allowed for allies to enter while foes could not, ones in the guild were the obvious allies.

Rogue with a contempt face moved to the back of the building, there was nothing out of the ordinary until he shockingly heard voices from within; he moved beside the door and placed his ear on the cold wood.

"You have a sharp tongue girly..."

"LET ME OUT! Even if you fiends keep me here, I will eventually find a way out-"

"YOU WON"T LIVE LONG ENOUGH TO SEE THAT DAY!"

That voice was unmistakable, Sting's, the other had to be the mage who was held captured at that moment in time. The raised voice was a sign of Sting's tolerance running out, if the words weren't enough to shake the girl then the tone would. Rogue knew that Sting's words had been right to an extent, even though the both of them didn't know the Guild Master's full plan it was a fact that after he was finished with her she would have to be killed, never leave evidence behind…

Lucy was shocked at what Sting had said, her eyes looked up at him in horror and she immediately regretted the fight she started. She knew that death would be the ultimatum but for them to know that so soon… she wouldn't be able to see her friends again, or visit her father's grave, go on any more missions with Natsu or travel the world, all of that would be lost if she was to die there. At the thought of all that Lucy's up pent anger had reached a gratifying level and she, one could say, became rather reckless.

She looked at Sting, who seemed to show some remorse in what he said, but she knew he would not expend the time to sympathise with a girl he hated. Not being able to stand where she was or being away from her family any longer, Lucy made a quick side step around Sting and launched herself towards the door. If she was just able to touch the handle all would be achieved.

Sting who isn't naïve was bewildered for only a second, not thinking that Lucy would make such a drastic attempt to escape him, he knew that the rune magic wouldn't let her run free from the house but her Celestial Keys were just outside the door and in actual fact, he didn't want to lose, not wanting to be outsmarted by that Blonde mage. Abruptly turning around he lunged his body first and grabbed hold of her waist. Lucy had only just managed to grab the door handle and pull the handle down when Sting tightened his grasp on her waist and pulled her away, she fell to the floor and with the force of the pull Sting fell forward.

He was able to quickly plant his hands in front of himself and stop from falling into the blonde mage but it had been a very close call. His hand came down, making a rather loud smacking noise and slammed into the wooden panels, underneath he felt Lucy convulse from the loud noise, being not even half a meter apart from each other.

There was a moment of silence, Lucy had been dragged down by Sting with his body just a top of hers, she breathed heavily of all that had happened in the last few seconds, she knew she could get out of the room now but the only problem was the bastard on top of her.

Sting had only a small raised breathe, and before she could do anything else Sting placed his hands on the middle of her slender arms where no bruises were present and secured her to the floor.

"You know Blondie, you really shouldn't have done that." Sting shook his head, still not moving from his position. The girl was facing upwards towards him and was rendered unable to move, her attitude and being really got underneath his skin. He was tempted to break her legs so she couldn't run but even though Sting was heartless he knew his extents, his orders were not to damage the girl anymore then needed.

In the silence and Sting's surprise Lucy took the opportunity to try and move away from him but she couldn't get away.

"Let… go of my arms!"

"You think I'll do that now…" Sting didn't move even an inch, the girl sure was interesting, she wasn't submissive but was a real pain in the ass.

Hearing what Sting stated Lucy merely lifted her lips into a menacing smile, using her intelligence to get her out of the current situation. She wanted to tempt him, make him let his guard down so she could escape the room and send some sort of message to her guild.

"Well what are you going to do then? You can't break me."

Sting scoffed, he wasn't about to be told by that Fairy, his competitive personality would make sure of that. He slowly brought his face close to hers, like he done so many times in the past, taking in her features he admitted that she was beautiful and curvaceous even if there were multiple bruises present on her body. He knew that at that moment she was scared of him, being present from the beating of her heart and at that point he felt a pang of sympathy for her, he had felt this before, with an incident with Lector; why is it that he was remembering this now? Is it because of the Guild Master actions? Or because there was something else about this girl that couldn't be called weak?

Not knowing what to think and cursing himself for having multiple emotions at once he subdued the closeness between them and let go of her arms. Sitting up he was still restraining her legs, he didn't say a word mostly because of his initial amount of thought going through his mind, but it was all cut off when a knock pounded the door. Lucy jumped in shock, almost pushing Sting off of her but he did so himself and stood up, not looking at the girl that unpleasantly confused him.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked Chapter 3! Please tell me in a review or favourite or follow if you liked it, **

**cause I have no idea if people like it or not! o.O {I'm constantly looking at it cause it's my first fic}**


	4. Shattered Past

**Anyway, THANKYOU GUYS SO MUCH! Your reviews were so nice and made me squirm with happiness everytime I saw a new one I was like "EEEEEEEE"! I promise not to worry anymore about if you guys like it or not! ^-^**

**On a different note I didn't know if Frosch was a girl/guy so I decided that for my fic it would be better if Frosch was a girl, so WALA! The main plot has finally come out and things will get more intense from now on..ALSO MORE STICY MOMENTS! I'M HOPINH NEXT CHAPTER! (Seeing as there hasn't been that much)**

**The songs I listened to this time to help were~**

**Superchick - Crawl**

**Broken Iris - One Track Minded Age**

**Nickelback - I'd Come For You **

* * *

Rogue calmly listened to the whole incident inside the room and was surprised at the girl's intelligence; Sting whom had an arrogant head wouldn't have picked up her feats to overpower him, but Rogue knew quite well. He vowed to intervene before it got out of hand, more for the girl's safety, knowing well the strength his acquaintance posed.

A smaller figure stirred from Rogue's feet, Frosch, who was also listening to the conversation was itching with questions.

"Fro wants to kno-"

Rogue looked down to his friend and put his hand over her mouth, not with anger but saying that he will answer the questions later. Frosch didn't say anymore and listened back in to the conversation, her pink frog suit being squished between her head and the wooden panels in an attempt to hear clearer.

After the next minute, when their conversation had come to a close and Sting's reckless behaviour rose higher Rogue knocked and freely opened the door.

There was an indifferent silence in the room, Sting was standing hovering over the female mage below. Looking up he noticed Rogue had entered the area and without a moment's hesitation he strode right up to Rogue, without looking back at the blonde mage and whispered..

"Lock the trash up.." Sting then exited the room, rather hastily. Rogue hadn't said anything but acknowledged the 'request', it wasn't a show of dominance to state what Rogue was to do but rather a favour instead of himself doing it.

The door slammed shut and Rogue looked away, focusing his sights back at the blonde. Physically, Rogue couldn't see anything that was magically important to his Guild Master but no one could tell the inside.

By the looks of the mage she surely had been shaken up; not even looking up to see who had walked into the room, her eyes were plastered onto the opposite wall. He admired the fact that the blonde mage was able to keep a straight face for so long, but it didn't last much longer, her face slowly turned from one with defiance to one in despair. She eyes had closed and her lips turned into a slight frown and tears started falling down the sides of her face.

She didn't want to show weakness in front of an enemy, which was understandable, but Rogue was still able to give sympathies; looking at Frosch he silently told her, without words, what she should do.

The small Exceed prodded up to the blonde and placed her small paw on her leg, it was slightly shaky and Frosch even showed a sign of sympathy. Lucy's eyes flickered open to see the Exceed standing in front of her. It was like seeing an all friend, the Exceed immediately reminded her of Happy and all the memories came back, of her family and friends and the fellow Exceeds, she softly smiled and wiped her tears away, being cared for by her enemy wasn't the most normal of things, even embarrassing, but she accepted it graciously.

She moved her arms that were stationary on the floor and placed her hand a top the Exceed's pink frog suit. Sitting still for a moment Lucy firstly moved her legs that were brushing with pain and then the rest of her body followed, her waist was in fathomable pain but she shoved it aside thinking only of moving locations. Lifting her head she caught glance of the new figure inside the room but not paying him any heed though she walked over to the binds and sat down, waiting to be bound again.

Rogue knew the reasons as to why she was so obedient, now that her conviction had returned, she would reflect and make another attempt to escape, but not at that moment; her patience was extensive.

Rogue made a step towards the blonde but faltered by her stare at him.

"Tell me what happened to Sting's Exceed!"

The Blonde Mage was surely perceptive, Rogue wondered if she knew right from the start that Sting was a 'different' man. It would almost be a reward by telling her the reasons, but it was more than that. Rogue could see the beneficial factors by telling her the information she wanted to hear.

Folding his arms around his chest, Rogue pondered for a second, thinking of the rightful thing to do but eventually gave in. He saw the conviction in her eyes.

Swaying his feet as if to get comfortable Rogue started recounting what had happened, Lucy was still looking up expectantly not thinking it was that easy to persuade the dragon slayer.

"A couple days back, before you were brought here, our Guild Master, Jiemma, made a forceful proposal with Sting, it had to do with our plans with Fairy Tail..."

Rogue didn't restrain the fact that they did plan something with Fairy Tail, he noticed that Lucy's eyes widened slowly but then she drew them down to the ground. He continued.

"Sting, whom Jiemma thought of as a large chess piece and having a rather large role in his plans, was worried that if Sting was to say, disobey him, that everything within his plans would be in turmoil; so to make sure that didn't happen he had taken away his friend and partner….. Lector." There was a slight pause.

"At the time Sting only resisted a small amount because he believed in his own strengths to carry out his mission, but the longer he is away from Lector the larger the loneliness he feels. That is what I believe to have happened to his inner state of mind."

Rogue's voice was emotionless; there wasn't much to be surprised about anymore to him.

Lucy though, couldn't understand the thoughts of their Guild Master, and was in undeniable shock of the story. Her own guild was far different from the like of this one, there guild must have been evil from the core to end with this blackmail and deceit.

Lucy's hands had clasped together, sweat had formed falling down her face. _How..how could their Guild Master do that….how? _Lucy couldn't believe that there was someone whom would do that, a guild was supposed to be bound together by trust but…this one…..it made her angry. An anger that ignited all others, looking up at Rogue she spat out.

"HOW CAN HE DO THAT TO HIS COMPANIONS? You can't mess around with someone's life like that, HE"S SUPPOSED TO CARE FOR THEM!"

Rogue didn't think she would care as much as she did; she being the one most in danger at the moment. His face was still left emotionless though, but he had a pint of gratitude towards the girls worries.

Lucy gasped at what she said and abruptly turned her head; the Fairy Tail inside her had come out, more than once had they all shown compassion for their enemies.

Seeing that she no longer would interrogate with questions Rogue moved towards the girl and softly grabbed her hand, reattaching it to the binding; then moving onto the other one he secured her back to the wall. There was no complaint from her, but there was one from Frosch, who was against the idea of locking her back up, but she reminded herself that her loyalty was towards her guild; falling quiet Frosch said nothing and headed towards the door. Rogue followed her and looked back once more at the girl before exiting the room; he knew that she was up something.

* * *

When the other dragon slayer left, Rogue, Lucy let deep emotions delve to the surface. She had been frightened passed proportion from the attempt to escape, and slammed her feet against the flooring in anger. She had been to naïve and grudgingly admitted it. She just wanted her friends to save her, like all the other times but Lucy knew she had to make a move first.

Managed a smile and bringing herself back up to reality, Lucy was proud at herself for seeing through with the interrogation. With the information she gathered Lucy thought of another means to escaping, another way of thinking about things, even though the plans of the two dragon slayers Master was still unexplained she knew of how to move forward.

Lucy's physical strength had been slowly returning; the bruises were clearing up as were the cuts, but her wrists were still left masked, not healing in the slightest. Her clothing was still intact beside the point that they were significantly dirty; her hair that had been singed on one side and was rather knotty and dirty as well, but her appearance in general was still recognisable.

Using her boot that Lucy still had attached on her feet, she lifted her leg and raised it close to her chest, etching the heel of the boot into the wooden boards underneath her legs; she started bringing the heel back and forth along the floor until it made a dint, splintering the wood. Lucy kept going for another hour until it formed words; her leg was exhausted and she finally put it back down on the ground, covering the writing with her legs.

* * *

Sting had been demanded by Jiemma for his presence at their Inn, Sting contemplated not going but the consequences from their powerful Guild Master would be relentless. Walking through the back streets towards the Inn, Sting couldn't handle the pressure of losing Lector and having to put up with that annoying bitch; tears threatened to slide down his face, scrunching up his face he stopped walking.

"SHIT!"

Engulfing his hand in white flames he punched the brick wall that was near him; smashing the bricks around the one he hit to pieces. The wooden panel and plaster still stood and breathing heavily Sting turned from the wall and kept walking, hands unclenched.

Lector had been taken from him; the one he could only trust, there was no forgiving what Jiemma did, but even though his fury was lightened his loyalty to the evil guild still intertwined with his goals. He didn't know what he was going to do.

Walking into the Inn, Sting was greeted with Jiemma and beside him was Rogue. The other members of the guild were not present which made the meeting directed at the two of them.

"Glad you came, _Sting."_

His Guild Master was nothing less than strong, even though he was of the elderly Jiemma had managed to take a hold of his big stature and train it to its extent, making him unbelievably fit and strong, not only was that apparent but Sting could sense the power being emitted from Jiemma; that was sign that he was still in command and Sting respected that fact, even if his fury was still present. Sting said nothing and went passed the Guild Master urging for the conversation to get to its climax, he didn't want to stay there long.

Jiemma said nothing and followed him into the seating room, along with Rogue. The room and the whole Inn, was rather old fashion, it was lined with paintings that were made years ago and furniture that though old, was worth a fortune of money. There was even a chandelier set atop them in the dimly lit room; along with a fireplace that stood behind the chair Jiemma was about to place himself in.

Sitting down in the chair that showed to be the most expensive Jiemma motioned that the other two take a seat; Sting was awfully relaxed and took no heed to formalities, his head down staring at the shining floor boards where Sting was straight looking intently at Jiemma.

There was a silence, as no one said a word until Jiemma started explaining… "You should feel honoured, that I am revealing my plans to you two. Proving your strength and worthy along with your loyalty.."

Referring to Sting and his means of giving up his 'pet'.

"The others are currently distracting Fairy Tail from what will soon be their demise, whilst we have that Blonde Trash in our grasp….." There was a pause. "You two would know full well of the 'potential' power that all mages hold inside them, that is called the 'Second Origin"; the power that is brought forth is not only the strength in magical abilities but in physical as well…." Rogue and Sting both knew what Jiemma was speaking of; an access point the guild had been looking for, for a long amount of time.

"It appears that the Fairy Tail Group A…..has obtained that power."

Nothing registered for a couple moments; but when it did Sting automatically fell out of his brooding mood. Abruptly looking up at Jiemma, his eyes were slightly wider then what they had been before. _This was his plan from the start… _

It all made sense why they specifically went after Fairy Tail; why they had picked off the weakest and most vulnerable team member at that time. Except what bothered Sting was how they were going to obtain that second container and how he figured they had that power from the start.

The questions were on the tip of Stings tongue but Jiemma intervened. "It all started when the Blonde Trash fought against Flare, from Raven Tail and was able to use an ability, Urano Metria, which has a high concentration of magic. It is not someone with a weak power like hers can use, unless they have the 'Second Origin'. After that subtle clue, it became apart that the rest of her team seemed to be using higher magic that made me come to the conclusion that the have opened their second container…" Jiemma smiled, his elderly wisdom of abilities had come out, showing that his superiority was still alive.

"A machine has been created long ago, that is in our possession, to take the latent container and its power, completely draining the user of all magic and therefore killing them.

The blonde….will die at the end of this week…"

* * *

**Don't forget to fave, follow or review if you like the story! Love you all! ~ Also I'm not superb at summaires so if you guys have any ideas for a better summary feel free to say! ^_^ **


	5. Unexpected Gratitude

**Sorry for the late update, I had to work today! Thankyou guys for the more reviews..SERIOUSLY YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! Hehe. (^_-)**

**This was quite a long chapter, I had to think long and hard about how I wanted the characters to portray their emotions because they hadn't shown them sides in the manga or anime so that is how I thought they might react! ^-^**

**Now that this has happened I can finally move on to my Sticy moments..I really wanted the first chapters out of the way so I could start on the moments, but I told myself not to rush to much! **

**PLEASE FAVE, REVIEW OR FOLLOW! XD IT IS SUPER APPRECIATED!**

* * *

There was a trail of melted brick path; smouldering with heat from the extent of the fire. A deep curve had been ridden into the ground, causing a disturbance to all the other laden bricks. The mixture of anger and hatred had protruded into a physical form around Sting, his flames being explosively strong; the reasons for taking Lector from his side…. was for that Blonde trash!

He couldn't believe that Jiemma had taken him to that level, to that extent of distrust, but why was it that Sting was still furiously walking towards the Blonde's cell.

He faltered for a moment, thinking of what he was doing, but it was quickly overcome by his surfacing emotions. It didn't matter WHY he was travelling there, it didn't matter where he went, or maybe it did? Sting didn't know anymore. The face that Lector was showing when he was locked away and the dedicated eyes that the Blonde had presented him… it all swirled around his thoughts. He had no reason to care for the Blonde, he held no sympathy for her, nothing but a slight admiration or gratitude. That was all. Sting kept telling himself that as he paced down the street, still emitting his white flames from his body.

It wasn't like him to be wavered, he was so confident of himself but when the walls around him collapsed he was overturned and vulnerable; not weak and cracked but surely different. He couldn't clearly remember what had happened after the Guild Masters last words, he had been consumed by anger and walked out of the room, OUT OF THE INN and before he knew his surroundings he was walking down the streets leaving his trailing ashen mark behind him.

He could even sense that he had taken the longest route possible to get to that damned house, but it didn't matter to him only that he arrived there.

* * *

"I CAN'T GET HER SMELL!"

Natsu lifted his head, breathing his flaming red fire from his mouth; he was obviously distressed from the turn of events that happened that morning.

"Natsu…. If you don't find her…" Erza had transformed into her Heaven's Wheel Armour, turning her head she glared at Natsu who was feebly trying to catch onto Lucy's scent.

"GRAHHH! Why CAN'T I GET IT!" The block headed dragon slayer didn't have the patience to calmly think over what could over happened to mask over their fellow teammates smell, but nor did he have the time.

The foe they were currently battling left near no time for rest, it was an unending battle. Another rippling amount of debris was thrown at Natsu and Erza, the collection of pieces dispersing and falling in numerous directions. Erza who had her Heaven's Wheel Armour on called for her swords that could slice through the material. Grabbing the swords through the air, Erza split the first piece of sharpened wood that came her way, splitting it evenly in half. More came her way, hundreds more, and she was able to deflect them all. Drawing her swords facedown towards the earth Erza's eyes pierced at Minerva.

Sabertooth had planned a random attack on the Fairy Tail A Team, with almost no time to prepare. If it wasn't for Erza's quick reactions from when they first attacked; Natsu's leg would have already been severed off his body. It seemed that Sabertooth, the ones that Fairy Tail suspected of having Lucy, were now after them, that is what Erza concluded.

There were a few things off though; their attack had been too straightforward, the Sabertooth fiends, Minerva and Rufus, had only attacked once Fairy Tail had left the safety of their Inn, there were no cunning schemes to their actions, but they clearly split everyone into two groups, Natsu and Erza, Gray and Wendy.

Erza admitted that due to them all having their guard down, it wasn't that difficult to split them all, but the magic caster used all of his power to do so. It had been the Maker Magic User Rufus; at the time Gray noticed his magic straight away, his eyes immediately found the enemy and directed his attacks at him, when Wendy, followed. The other two of the Fairy Tail group ran in the opposite direction and were currently battling with the menacing Minerva who had ruthlessly beaten Lucy until she could no longer move.

It had been three long days since Lucy had disappeared, at first there was no concern but that slowly grew smaller as time went on, and as their foes closed in. It wasn't illegal in the Grand Magic Games to attack one and other for personal reasons only if proven otherwise but they had no evidence against it. There was nothing of Lucy to track from; she had completely disappeared.

"What is it you want?"

Erza's words forming very slowly giving a more threatening affect.

"Oh? If I was to tell you the reasons behind my actions, there would be no point to this whole situation."

Minerva smiled at Erza, showing nothing more than calm. She had beforehand sent the pieces of debris their way with her sort of transporting magic power, it was still unclear the extents of what Minerva could achieve.

"Oh but I don't mind telling you, the last time I saw that weak Blonde Fairy was at the Battle Arena when I heard her screams echo throughout the stadium."

At her words that vibrated through both Erza's and Natsu's minds, there was a hard heartened reaction. In nothing less than a second Natsu had risen from his position and swept to Minerva, his hand already engulfed in flames positioned at her face.

"DON'T SPEAK OF LU- ARG"

Minerva hadn't even flinched, when Natsu's hand was just centimetres from her face she had only clicked her fingers for Natsu to disappear. Reappearing a few metres away and punching the air. There was a moment of confusion, looking around Natsu couldn't comprehend that he had just been teleported.

"Ahh..THERE YOU ARE!"

Running back fowards, Natsu screamed out with fury reaching his hand further to Minerva's face, but yet again with just the click of her fingers Natsu was teleported….This went on for quite some time seeing as Natsu never gives in, it was quite a naive act but that didn't stop him. What did though was the sudden retreat of Minerva; she teleported back onto a nearby building from their current location and looked at them from above.

"It seems our plan has succeeded for today. I will see you, at the Grand Magic Games."

Turning around Minerva teleported away; Natsu's anger had risen and his eyes had turned into mere slits

"GIVE LUCY BACKK!"

* * *

Lucy was jerked wide awake by the sound of the sudden opening of a door, her head snapped up immediately and her eyes opened. Looking around she couldn't see anything at first but after a second her eyes adjusted. She was looking right into one of her foes faces, Sting. His eyes looked straight into hers; she wasn't used to the closeness.

"HYAIIIIIIII. Ge-get a-away."

She felt a soft blush appear on her cheeks and in reaction she started kicking, much like when someone invaded her personal space or invaded her privacy. However, Sting did not withdraw, he didn't even seem phased. His brow was deep and looked to be in deep thought; he hadn't moved his eyes from hers.

Looking closely Lucy noticed his eyes were of a light shade of blue, above one of his eye lids there was even a small scar. Instinctively Lucy went to move her hand to his face but was caught by the binding, it made an abrupt noise which stopped Lucy and snapped Sting back into focus.

Now noticing that the female was awake Sting stepped back, not looking her in the eye.

_What was he doing? _

Lucy thought on what she should say to break the silence but voted against it, their last meeting was difficult enough. She had plans to turn into actions, not time for idle chats.

Breathing in a sharp breathe Lucy was caught partially and started coughing, the chokes restricting her passage way, it wasn't the first time that had happened to her while living in these quarters but this time, it was more forced.

Sting whom had turned away, still deep within his mind had completely come back to reality when he heard her coughs. Looking at her for a mere moment longer he stepped forward and undid her binds allowing for her to stop her coughing. It seemed that even though he was quiet his guard was still up, from the last time Lucy had tried to escape.

Thinking on it more, Sting's actions in them last minutes had been.. different, not only was he more reserved like he had just bottled up all his up kept emotions, but his reactions were.. Softer. Lucy wondered why that was and realised the fact that she was thinking that in the first place. She shouldn't be!

Sting whom finally undid the second binding stretched back up to his full height and examining her once more looked away, he couldn't understand the woman's importance.

"Hmmhp, you are nothing.." He said loudly to himself, Lucy raised her eyebrows ready to knock him out, it was clearly his final outcome to his thinking before.

Controlling herself Lucy thought that it would be an excellent time to start her reasoning's. Standing up, caressing her wrists Lucy stood atop the writing she had written beforehand.

"You call me nothing, but I am still trapped…here in this _cell. _For a reason that I don't know of, but I know _your _reasons for being here. And even if I am 'weak' like you have forth told me many times in these last days, I will not succumb to your taunting and fall into DOUBT!"

Sting had turned around, his eyes that were placid had turned to their usual emotionless state, he had fallen for Lucy's trap.

"What was that? You think that my taunting is for your mere 'doubt'? ….. No, you naive girl, it isn't, it is because it is reality."

Sting's anger was not one of arrogance but pure heart-wrenching pain, one he was suffering himself. He wanted to punch right through the wall behind her head just so he could have the satisfaction of not beholding these emotions again, but though he was easily angered it had subsided into surprise.

"I'm not giving up, not on leaving here, or saving my friends OR FROM SAVING YOUR PARTNER FROM THE DAMNED GUILD MASTER!"

His surprise lasted for long moments, even more it was shock. An enemy…at that a weak one, was going to save his partner. _WHAT FOR? She had no reason to….. He was the one that put her in here; she should be seeking revenge, more and more of it, not compassion. _He clenched his hands… _She must be mocking me..that filthy trash… _ Sting was ready to this time end her life, but was astonished to see she was no longer in front of him.

* * *

Lucy's heart was beating out of her chest, her feet mildly shaking from finally exiting that horrid room. She searched the hallway just outside, looking for her fateful Celestial Keys. She could feel them calling her, urging her towards their presence.

Lucy never thought that escaping would be this frightening, knowing that this was her only chance to escape. Her means of escaping though weren't exactly like she planned it, but it never ever was. Shrugging her shoulders Lucy kept looking.

Her hands were moving over the surface of every object, lifting her head Lucy quickly looked around to see if anything resembled her Celestial Keys, but they didn't, so shakily she moved on from the hallway, her footsteps echoing throughout the narrow house and ringing through her mind.

Fervently seeing a room to the left of the hallway Lucy moved into it. It was dark and murky and was hard to see inside, due to the lack of light contained in the room, but she could just make out that there was nothing of importance in there.

Turning around, Lucy's heart still pounding, she exited the room. As fast as her head allowed her, Lucy looked for another room but before she could, she heard the soft creaking of wood followed by footsteps.

Lucy's dreams all went down in a matter of seconds, she drew in a breathe of anticipation, not wanting to turn around. To meet her fate; she had yet to save her friends and Lector, so Lucy waited, her back slightly arched in an attempt to protect her face. Her life could may as well end in a matter of seconds or perhaps she was going to get pinned down once again.. but that.. never happened.

The footsteps came to a stop and a deep sigh was emitted.

"Hey Blondie, your keys are here."

Swinging them slightly the keys all chimed together, Lucy knew that they were eagerly calling out to her, so getting one last ray of dignity, Lucy turned to face Sting, who had a smirk on his face. He had reclaimed his cocky self and Lucy wondered why that was, but eyeing at her keys she stepped forward.

Sting saw the look on the girl's face, she was ready to give away everything to get those keys and at that moment he knew that her words of promise before were real. Somehow it just clicked in his mind.

Throwing the keys up in the air he aimed them in Lucy's direction, passing them along to her.

"You think you can just easily save everyone; make those simple promises, do you know what you are getting into?"

Sting asked with a new found worry, he wanted to save Lector and the easiest way for that to happen was for the Blonde Trash to die, but even so, the girl had seen a way around that. Hell, he didn't even know how she found out about his partner, except that he admired her strength in resolve, that he had never seen in anyone before.

Lucy on the other hand still had her guard up, she knew the tricks that that Sabertooth bastard could play, even though he gave her, her keys and she was amazed at that fact, she wasn't going to easily trust.

"It shouldn't matter what it is I'm getting into, at the end of the day I have to protect someone.. a-and I'll easily sacrifice my life for my them."

Lucy was getting nervous, the weird behaviour prohibited from the dragon slayer was different, not the one that dragged her along the cobblestone ground or laughed while she was ruthlessly thrown around by Minerva. It was like a breath of fresh air.

Looking at the keys intently to see if anything had been done to them Lucy decided that he was freely giving them to her, without a price.

"You know, if you leave here, they will find you and, kill you."

Lucy gulped at that fact, she knew quite well that they would eventually find her but that was why she wasn't running away.

"I- I know! That is why I'm not really 'leaving' here. I have to finish a few promises first! If I save your Exceed then I believe that in the schemes of things, my friends will be saved as well!"

Sting scoffed at her, she was such an optimist, always believing in that bullshit crap about bonds and friendships, it made him sick, but her resolve was fastened even if he restrained her she would leave his grasps. If she could really save Lector then he was only to follow.

"Hmmmhp, Blondie, I won't let you escape that easily. If you leave, I'll be under constant watch!"

Lucy noticed that Sting almost stated that embarrassingly and she could easily decipher what he said underneath his words. Her eyes brightened and a smile appeared, she no longer had to do this alone. Without saying anything she quietly nodded.

* * *

**Thanks to LunaLovesPasta, lexxiebabey, Neko-Tiara, SapphireInTheSky, stiCyrocks425, BlueBelleXx, leoslady4ever, AllieCat645 and FairyTailMage101 for their amazing reviews!**

**GO LOOK AT ALL THEIR BOOKS/FICS! {Selfless promoting of their awesomeness and thanks to all the favourites and follows! YOU ARE AMAZING!}**


	6. Passionate Desire

**This chapter is surprisingly short, mostly due to the fact that I was on a phone writing this so if there is grammar errors..I AM SO SORRY, BUT from now on THE STICY MOMENT WILL GO UP TENFOLD! /nosebleed/**

**I wanted to have a rather vulnerable moment for Lucy and a reaction from Sting so this is the outcome of it! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**Please follow, fave or review if you like it! xD**

* * *

The rune magic surrounding the house was easily dispelled by Lucy, who obtained a large schooling from Levy on the difference of Rune magic and how to counter it. It only had taken a matter of seconds to unravel the simple coding they had placed.

Whilst her new 'Aquitaine ' was waiting on the outside of the house, Lucy had spent her time examining the door. Sting patience to leave was near wits end. He wanted to be away with that house, to never set foot upon it again!

"Have you done yet Blondie... You sure take your time..." Sting eyed off Lucy who had yet to step through the front door, taking every last precaution so that she could safely travel for at least a little while longer.

Lucy brought her delicate fingers up to the one last purple rune that scoured the house, the others near it reacted and started to decline towards the rune, folding on each other until all disappeared into the air.

Standing up, Lucy stretched her back and resolutely walked through the door, or so she wanted to. She had closed her eyes and was ready to shriek while walking through; Lucy even thought of running through, but that wasn't needed as she was safely able to transpire the boundary. Looking up at sting she had a smile on her face, she was feeling overly confident about herself. An attitude she came to when needed in a situation, she liked to show her skill to others.

The sunlight was like a breathe of fresh air, the intensity not only made Lucy's eyes instinctively close and flicker, but it also brought colour to her skin; her cheeks had risen with a tinge of pink, her bruises that were still present weren't as eye catching as her skin turned from pale to her slightly darker skin tone.

Sweeping her hand over her clothes Lucy made a desperate attempt to clean off the grime present on her clothing, but it was quickly stopped as she realize her clothing were permanently stained. Sighing she shook her head, wanting to be rid of those clothes. Straightening herself up tall again Lucy walked up to Sting with a no longer solemn face.

"We should find someplace to stay, I'm not sure how long until we are noticed..." Lucy mulled things over, sting had yet to show if he had an ulterior motives, if he had any; she didn't know how long his faithfulness would last. The best action to take at that specific time was to hold her plans from him.

"Hmmmm, right." Sting put his hands over his head, he was awfully laid back compared to his actions beforehand.

"Well Blondie, I know a few places, I've been here many times before but it's not like I'll openly show you without a fee.." he smiled, his cunning and overly flirtatious words always seemed to catch Lucy of her guard.

"Ehhhh... Uhm, well.." Lucy wasn't completely fond of the situations Sting has always put on her, making her feel uncomfortable.

"Pfft, it's alright don't stress Blondie, only joking..." he gave her a last fleeting look and kept walking gaining some distance on her. Gulping Lucy followed close behind, not wanting to lose her guider.

As they turned down an abandoned street, much like all these part of Crocus that were old and ready to fall down, Sting's footsteps had suddenly stopped, his hands falling from his head to near his sides. Lucy stopped as well, only slightly behind him.

There was a gust of wind, the silence seemed to ring in Lucy's head; her hair obscuring her view. Before Lucy had time to react Sting's hands had come towards her, grabbing her waist and pushing her up against the wall. Her breath was taken out of her body and she started moving in protest but was held down.

"Don't move a muscle." he whispered into her ear; Lucy was breathing heavily, her arms by her side. Sting moved his arm to her face and one behind her waist. It trailed from the bottom of her spine to near the tops, his hand moving slowly over her nicely curved back and to her neck, she had a slight weakness of tickling there and moved her head instinctively, only to behold closer to him. Trailing his hand back down her waist he started bringing his hand near her torso, to her chest but his hand hesitated and fell short back down to her waist.

"wh-what are you-" Lucy was cut off by Sting's soft 'shhh'. Thoughts moved through Lucy's mind, was this is ulterior motive? Was it plainly for that fact alone, I mean she did have a desirable body throughout Fiore, but for Sting.. no. It almost made Lucy sad, but her emotions didn't last long, she was still obeying his commands which was a pleasant surprise to Lucy.

The hand around Lucy's waist slowly closed around her body pulling her in closer to Sting. He was indifferently gentle as his other hand went through Lucy's hair, scaling to the top of her head and threading strands of hair between his fingers. He brought Lucy's face into onto his shoulder, just near his neck, with the curiosity Lucy slightly sniffed at his neck, and was pleasantly surprised that his mundane masculine smell was nice, she flinched though when Sting brought his head to her neck, near her collar bone, and starting from the bottom of her neck he trailed his tongue across her skin. It wasn't like he suspected, thinking that her skin would be dirty and stained with a stench, but it was soft and moisturized, when he took it off he smirked, his sharp canine tooth showing.

Thinking that he was finally done Lucy moved her hand up against his stomach pushing him away, but she couldn't budge him. Swiftly his hands grabbing hers and putting them up against the wall, intertwining his fingers with hers. He pressed his body up against hers, leaving no room between them, his head still resting on her shoulder, when she heard a voice.

"LUUUU~UUCY. WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The voice was of one of her best friend, Natsu, only a couple of streets away. Thinking on it now, it all made sense. When Lucy had exited the house her smell would of wafted throughout Crocus for all of the creatures and humans with a sensitive smell to hold. Sting whom had smelt Natsu from awhile away would have suspected that he was after Lucy, and Sting willingly masked her smell, maybe she could trust him.

Slightly purring Sting looked up at Lucy, "Like to keep going?" that playful bastard; Lucy relinquished her hands from his and this time pushed on his stomach, he stepped back still smirking.

"-You could of warned me, or NOT HAVE LICKED MY NECK!" blushing Lucy looked away, angrily she crossed her arms sulking.

"Eh? Well you didn't have to sniff my neck either.. but that didn't stop you did it?"

"I DIDN'T DO THAT ON-""Lucy stopped and flared her eyes at Sting and slapped his arm, still blushing.

Turning away she didn't say anything to him. _'What was that, that jerk was so mean. Playing with her like that..._

Sting wasn't surprised by her reaction, being fondly used to it. He had to admit that her cross blushing face was somehow cute, but it wasn't like he voluntarily wanted to push her up against the wall but it was a mere necessity, something that conflicted with his plans, but it didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the moment.

Lucy continued to sulk, she didn't plan on thanking him, there was just no way. Not even surpassing a look at Sting she waited until he continued guiding them to the shelter, and she had just started trusting him too. Her heart hadn't stopped the beating though, it wouldn't succumb to calming down. There were multiple reasons as to why that would be; being so close to her friends when she knew that she couldn't make contact and the due fact that Sting invaded her personal space. She wasn't prepared for what he had done, it was quite shocking.

Feeling a disturbance once again in her throat Lucy noticed that her coughing had become frequent, after her battle with Minerva, and with the events that followed, Lucy's immune system had declined considerably. Her magical ability was near its full potential but her physical state was letting her down.

Overcome with her choking coughs, she kneeled down on one knee, her hand was pressed against the wall. Lucy suppressed a tear that was ready to fall, from her in capability to breathe, and was startled when Sting was in front of her. Crouching beside her he showed a considerable amount of care, unlike what he had previously been like.

Bringing his brow towards his eyes he affectionately held out his hand, looking at it for a moment Lucy just turned away, not wanting to risk anything.

"Are you an idiot? Give me your hand if you don't want to slow me down..." being considerably forceful with his words Lucy couldn't resist, deep inside Lucy knew his intentions weren't as bad as she took them to be.

Uncurling her fingers and relinquishing her hand from the wall Lucy hesitantly moved her hand towards his, slow enough that Sting moved his own hand forward to grab hers.

Unlike his personality Sting's hand was warm, trying to control the amount of strength he used on her frail hand. His previous actions, though we're gentle, were forced, but this was willfully soft.

Standing up Sting helped Lucy up, who was still choking on her coughs, except he didn't just stop with helping her up. Continuing his movements of bringing his hand further up he turned around in one swift movement. Wrapping his other hand around Lucy's thigh he easily lifted her onto his back, letting go of her hand he secured it around her other thigh. Lucy was weak on his back, not even trying to restrain, a sweat drop appeared on her forehead and realized she was picking up quite the fever, not that that would stop her from her motives, but it made her more of a burden then an asset.

Looking at Sting who's face had changed, it looked as if her weight hadn't affected him at all. His broad shoulders could easily hold up her arms that dangled over them, his arms were securely reassuring over her legs while she molded completely to his body. Smiling she slightly snuggled her head into his shoulder, momentarily her coughing had ceased, and whispering almost do he couldn't hear.

"Thankyou..." Sting's eyes widened, that was unexpected. Not wanting to show any amusement or concern of her statement he just shrugged.

"This won't happen again, Blondie..." He easily started walking, if all went well he could get her to tell him the plans while he executed them, specifically not wanting her to endanger herself anymore.

The walk wasn't a long one, every time Lucy coughed Sting's grasp on her tightened in the slightest making sure she was alright, and over some time Lucy's cough subsided. Her breathing went back into its regular pattern but her heart didn't stop its uncontrollable beating; not that it was completely bothering to Lucy. She still rested her head on Sting and didn't move even an inch, Sting seemed to be enjoying Lucy's vulnerability.

Even though she had regained most of her strength the escalating fever was debilitating. This little thing could easily have a hold on Lucy, which made her feel like her resolve was weak. It wasn't the first time this had happened.

Sting was still holding strong but didn't say one word, being unusually quiet. His behaviour had been in all different directions, she wondered why this was. He had a resolute face and it eventually went to one of peace; when they finally arrived at their destination. Lifting her head up from Sting's shoulders only slightly, Lucy saw the building of their new lodgings.


	7. Unsettled feelings

**GUYS! HEY! I am so sorry for updating so late but the truth is I went on a holiday, a road trip of sorts and came back only a couple days ago! THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! You guys truly are amazing...I've had so many views, favourites and follows since I've been gone AND AHHHHHHHH I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**This chapter was more so the start of their relationship... I wanted it to have a more calming and meaningful impact or else their relationship would just be physical... it is hard to explain but although Sting made the first move that could be seen as a 'thankyou for telling him' it can also be seen as true feelings! YAYAYAYAY! THANKYOU GUYS FOR BEING SO PATIENT!**

**Also please follow, favourite or review if you liked it or not! Thankyou. I AM SUPER EXCITED THAT I GOT SO MANY WHILE I WAS AWAY! EHHH!**

* * *

The building was a rather modern two story townhouse that though neglected still managed to keep its up kept appearance; the street it was located on was nothing less then empty as that part of the city had few residences; Sting's utter quiet and reserved personality surely reflected on the property he bought. Turning his head to see Lucy he noticed that she had closed her eyes, her breathing was shallow and her fever rising, Sting's eyes widened with a small disbelief, his chest tightening; he abruptly turned back to face his property. Looking at the wooden door Sting realised that he long ago lost the keys for this place, he couldn't remember where he placed them nor did he have the time with Lucy's health considerably decreasing.

Sighing he walked closer to the door and lifting his leg slammed his foot onto the wooden door, forcing it open with a considerable amount of strength. The hinges creaked as they feebly clung onto the door and without even a second look Sting walked inside. It was a long hallway that was scouring with cobwebs and filth, at the end Sting could just see a kitchen and a bathroom, the lack of light obscuring any other view. Luckily Sting managed to pay for the fees for this abandoned townhouse and still had access to electricity, gas and water.

There was a certain lack of items present within Sting's dwelling, he hadn't any need for them only for the bare necessities. With a click of Sting's hand he was able to produce a white flame that followed his every movements; without any more delay he walked down on the creaking wooden panels that led him down the hallway and turned to come to some stairs. Not wasting time he climbed them in a matter over seconds to come to a single door. Opening it he was presented with a bed and a side table, on top was a picture frame that held a picture of Lector and himself. Turning away not wanting to be immersed with anger or sadness he just moved over closer to the bed and lightly put Lucy onto it.

Looking at her for a moment Sting saw that the celestial mage was defiantly in no healthy condition, her hair was entangled with sweat along with every piece of clothing, not only that but her cheeks were brushed with a dark red and her eyes were hidden with dark circles. It truly made her pitiful but Sting couldn't let himself think like that. In all a singular moment Sting's thoughts had gone to the utter worst outcome, that she would die.

On instinct his breathe restricted for a moment and it made him angry, his hands forming a fist and his finger tips pulling into the skin on his palm. _DAMNIT! DAMNIT ALL! What were these unwanted feelings... _He stood looking at her face and slowly unclenched his fist, bringing his hand up to her cheek he felt her hot skin on his. _Does it matter if she dies? I was just using her so I could get Lector.. but now she is useless.. will it matter? _He kept his hand there for a couple more moment before taking it away, he decided that even though she was a pain in the ass that she was useful. Even though he would never openly admit it he halfly admired her strength, not the little physical strength she posed but her willpower to keep going and not give up.

Finding a new inner resolute power Sting exited the room and climbed down his stairs, coming into the bathroom he feverishly looked around for a cloth but to no prevail he ripped some off of his pants and soaked it water. Going back up to the room he placed the wet 'cloth' onto Lucy's forehead and put blankets over her. He then sat down next to the bed and waited for an improvement.

* * *

Sting sat next to the bed for hours on end, his patience was starting to run low and there had been no improvement to her health. It angered him how that bitch was being so useless. Getting up from his position he really couldn't handle it anymore and exited the room, even exited the whole house.

Coming into the street he looked up to the sky to see that it was sunset, he narrowed his eyes and stiffened his body, licking his lips. Sting was ready to go out and find his Guild Master himself and punch him through a wall, for all the pain that he had to endure. He was ready to leave the celestial mage and just find Lector, but a cough coming from inside of the townhouse stopped his thoughts. Softening his face Sting was quick to turn around and quickly pace back up to his room.

Whilst opening the door he saw that Lucy was sitting up on the bed holding the 'cloth' in her hand. His face was pained for a second before walking up to her.

"Hmmhp it seems you have finally come to it.."

His voice was indefinitely cold and Lucy could tell that he was battling an inner battle.

"I.. couldn't stay immobile like this forever... there are things that we need to do..."

Her breathing was heavy and without any hesitation Lucy uncovered herself from the blankets and attempted to stand up, her feet weren't yet strong enough to hold her weight yet though and she was quick to fall forward.

With Sting's fast reflexes he quickly grabbed Lucy around the waist holding her up, the heat radiating off her body surely matched his flames.

"You know, you really shouldn't stand up yet. Do you know how much trouble you cause me. I could have left you for dead back when you tried to escape... it was a true damned hassle _Blondie.." _

He whispered the last words into the mage's ear, his cold voice sent shivers up Lucy's spine but there was something purely different, he was more gentle then before; only a few hours ago was he forceful and truly evil but now his personality had changed, it seemed actions speak louder then words.

"Hmm and then you would have no leads to Lector, am I right? You can't do this without me.. though I thankyou for your help."

Sting smirked, that was the Lucy he had acquainted himself with, not some weak pride less whore. Looking at her face for a quick moment he turned away and forcefully sat her down back on the bed.

"Now don't move from here... we don't you causing any more trouble! Now tell me the plans before you decide to pass out again.."

Sting crossed his arms over his body and looked at Lucy from above.

Lucy couldn't help but do as he said, in her current situation there nothing was else she could do. Keeping quiet for a moment Lucy thought over the plan.. _I can't say everything... if I do the he will surely try to deal with it himself. _Lucy knew for a fact that Sting would go and try to find Lector on his own, out of protection for Lucy and his desperation to find his best friend.

"...Sting.. I can't reveal everything to you just yet, for multiple reasons. ..You... just have to trust me though.."

She looked up to see Sting's face, even though she swore that she would trust her new partner it was something that first had to be stated.

Sting's face convulsed with a built up anger.. _I waited all this time to be told by this bitch that she can't tell me everything...that.. little... _Sting pursed his lips together and bent down to look into Lucy's eyes...

"You better tell me everything now, Missy..." He put his arms on either side of her, trying to read her expressions. His anger clouding all vision.

Lucy shuffled back a little, trying to keep her distance, she had foreseen this coming but he really did have to trust her.

"..W-wait a moment.. I can tell you some of it. Ha..ha.."

A sweat coming down the side of her face, Lucy tried not to make eye contact with him, at that moment she was bursting with an anger that was uncontrollable but she couldn't convey it into a physical attack just yet.

"Tommorow. At the Grand Magic Games... your Master will surely be there... if we can sneak in without being seen by either of the guilds..then..then we can surely get a clue onto where Lector is. Not only that but it's possible that we can see the current situation.. I'm not saying everything will go smoothly but.. you know.."

She was able to get out everything she needed to say, excluding all the details that was the general debrief of what they needed to do. She was still breathing heavy but her fever was starting to go down, but with Sting's hated face so close to hers she couldn't really stay calm. Even though she hated him for what he did she wasn't able to escape his gaze.. it wasn't like she hated his whole being.

Sting breathed out, after hearing what she said he couldn't help but trust her, the plan sure was better then what he had planned and there was defiantly more to it then she was telling him. His sights were no longer filled with anger but he didn't move from his position. He had a hunger that had to be calmed.

"You're lucky you're cute.."

Was all the words Sting spoke before clutching the sheets on the bed and coming in closer to Lucy's face, he closed his eyes and met his lips with hers. It was for only for a brief second but Lucy didn't pull away either. Her lips were sweet with sweat and he urged to not let go but he knew that he should. Opening his eyes he saw Lucy's startled face and went back up to his full height, turning around he made his way to the door, a small smirk plastered onto his face. "Get some rest before tomorrow Blondie.." He closed the behind him and left Lucy on the bed, full of confusion.

Lucy truly wasn't prepared for what had happened, at first he was angry and then HE WAS KISSING HER? Lucy's face lit up with a blush, she didn't understand anything. Her vulnerability truly was what strengthened Sting. _Eh? Eh? EHHH.. what-what just happened...was that real.. did he mean it? _ Lucy's immediate thought was that he was merely playing with her but again his actions proved otherwise. Holding her hand up to her lips she could still felt his soft lips up against hers; a small smile forming on her face. Even though Sting's previous actions were full of force this one felt completely as if she had the choice, the choice to pull away or not.

Lying back down Lucy looked at the door that Sting exited from... _what if those feelings were true? _

"..AS IF I COULD SLEEP NOW BASTARD!"

She shouted as she cuddled the pillow next to her. Looking at the side table she looked at the picture frame and remembered the loneliness Sting must be feeling. She was resolute to find Lector.


	8. Calming the fire

**I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, there were a few different emotions that had to conveyed that I merely guessed upon but I hope you guys enjoy today's instalment. PLEASE favourite, follow or review, everything is helpful! ALSO if you have any ideas for upcoming events that would be nice. **

**I'm also thinking of starting another fic while writing this one so if you have any recommendations feel free to put them down! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! Seriously all the views and follows, favs and all the insightful comments I've gotten have been so helpful and give me butterflies in my stomach! THANK YOU ALL! 3**

**ALSO for the songs I listened to I mostly listened to Broken Iris.. BECAUSE THEY ARE AMAZING! Truly ^-^!**

* * *

No sleep welcomed Lucy that hour, she had completely forgotten about everything except for that damned kiss, it truly complicated things. Her heart had been beating at a rapid rate and not only that but her face flushed with a blushing red. Lucy had always thought that guy hated her and vice versa but now she wasn't sure if these emotions were something to cling onto or let go. Sure his face was smug with an awful amount of victory screaming out from his body, but was that kiss just to make sure she didn't betray him or maybe it was to clear something up in his head? She really couldn't tell.

Lucy knew for a fact though that her fever had been significantly reduced it truly was something that wasn't going to last long, hopefully anyway, she hated the fact that he had seen her weak side. _That damned jerk.. _Pulling her head up from the pillow Lucy realised that she was in fact in his house... she didn't notice it before because of the obvious reason but now it all hit her. She was in his room...in his bed. Looking down at the sheets and mattress Lucy could almost smell Sting's odour and decided that even though it was getting dark that she should at least check around the house.

Standing up from the bed Lucy was able to withhold her balance and make it to the door, with only a little help from the wall near her. Opening it up it creaked from the hinges and made Lucy hold her breathe, she almost dreaded meeting Sting after what had happened, the fact that he was in the same house made Lucy falter for a few seconds... did she want to admit to this yet? Probably not, but if the situation presented itself then she would have to deal.

Slowly making her way down the stairs Lucy had to stop for a few moments, catching her breathe. Her weakness surely was aggravating. Looking around she noticed that there was a kitchen so being as light footed as possible she went into it, Lucy only realised it then but with her fever still being present it actually made her quite cold, in fact she was freezing. Her arms were already subjected to shaking.

She decided to make her small travel around the house quick and quickly looked through the kitchen, turning around she saw another room present, one that was not the bathroom. Stepping closer and attempting to cease her shaking she opened the door, it was near impossible to see inside, seeing as night had taken over the skies and the moon was just setting up above the clouds. Squinting her eyes Lucy could just make out the blonde spikey hair that stood up atop the whit dragon slayers head. He was sleeping on the ground.. _Seriously, he shouldn't sleep there_- with his hand as a pillow with just a small blanket. Lucy concluded that this was living room.

Lucy was going to close the door and leave him but the thought of the kiss came vividly rushing back into her mind, something she could no longer get away from.

_I really need to work this out... he was.. my enemy and now he isn't? I'm not quite sure.. he doesn't seem like it.. but he might just be in this for Lector.. and frankly I know near nothing about him. It's infuriating. _

Without realising Lucy had crept closer, only being able to see the back of his hair. It was dead true, they had a 'different' relationship, one that was going too fast. In Lucy's mind this defiantly wasn't something she should rush and already regretted that she didn't pull away from him when he kissed her. She couldn't trust him.. even though she made him trust her. She was just thinking of ways to disband any type of feelings she had for him.

Still thoroughly shaking Lucy decided that it was time to leave, after these few days were over she would just forget about him.

Turning around Lucy's shaking hand was caught in another, it was immensly warm which helped cease Lucy's shaking. Looking down she could just make out Sting's face whom was staring at hers. After all she just convinced herself of why did he have to do that now.

"You know I could hear your steps the whole time.." Sting spoke making Lucy flinch a little, her hand still in his.

"Well, you shouldn't pretend to be asleep when you aren't!" Lucy stated this as a fact, it was a bit embarrassing that she was letting her emotions wave over her.

"Y-you can let go of my hand now! I'm going to bed." Lucy was getting a bit nervous, she really just wanted to hide underneath the doonas like a sort of protection but like this, she was out in the open.

"Hmm and what if I don't want to.." There was his smug attitude that always kept coming up at the most inconvenient of times, that cocky talk he always displayed really pissed her off. After a long silence that followed after Lucy attempted to free her hand Sting couldn't help but be observant.

"You know even though to touch you are burning up it seems that your still shivering...I can change that if you want!" Lucy could just imagine the smirk on his face, how he just used people to get what he wanted. Taunted them until they broke. It wouldn't of been the first time he sweet talked some girl into falling for him.

"...LET GO! I hate you damn it!..." Before Lucy realised there was already a tear dropping down the side of her face, followed by a couple more. She really detested this feeling. Sting as well was shocked by her words and it pained him more then he would of thought it would. It seemed that that lonely feeling of his had disappeared when she was near and he couldn't tell his own feelings much so hers but now it was clear.

"You treated me like trash and called me that as well, just because Lector was taken now you suddenly become an enemies accomplice, not only that but I CAN'T TELL WHAT YOUR MOTIVES ARE! If what you say and do are real or not! IT'S BEEN HARD ENOUGH ALREADY, not even with you in the mix!" Lucy promised that she would be resolute and she was to an extent. She would keep her promise to help find Lector because she had had those feelings before but it didn't mean she had like who she accompanying.

"You told me to trust you right? To trust that you would keep your damned word and help find Lector, YOU AREN'T THIS FUCKING WEAK! Are you so easily swayed to think that when someone does that it has no meaning, are you stupid? If there was nothing in this heart and it was as narrow as it was a week ago then I would have let my Guild Master kill you... BUT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN DID IT?" It was definatly a side to Sting that no one had seen before, truthfully he was just as confused as Lucy was but he had easier reigns over his emotions.

Still not letting go of Lucy's hand she was able to relax a little, she truly was being stupid. Never had she allowed anything to get her like this other then someone hurting her nakama.. not her heart. Sting who grew tired of Lucy's eagerness to rip away from his grasp pulled her closer to him and at the same time sat up. Lucy stumbled a bit before falling onto her knees and straight into Sting's grasp. Her face was just underneath his chin and on his chest, the utter warmth flooding over Lucy until she was completely engulfed by the heat, no longer shaking.

"Does it matter if this whole ordeal happened a week ago, Blondie! I hate to admit it but you changed my whole perspective.." Sting wasn't to sure what that was supposed to mean, If it was a confession to love or just him expressing his feelings but he knew that for the moment he couldn't let the feeling go even if it was for that damned girl. It didn't even phase him that a few days ago them two were sworn enemies.

Lucy didn't say a word for awhile, she had been holding up so strong since when she was captured and she guessed it was only a matter of time before all her emotions came sweeping out. She knew that everything had built on top of the other and it was too much for one person to take. She was able to calm herself while in Sting's capable hands, it didn't mean she had fallen for him just that she was accepting his comforting. He did have an amount of truth in his words though, and Lucy felt that everything escalated so quickly, she missed her friends, her sworn nakama but for the moment she was fine while there at that moment.

Lucy couldn't say anything in reply to him and nor did she have to, he understood quite clearly what she was feeling and even though their relationship was yet to be decided upon they were just comfortable in each others embrace. Lucy dug her face into his chest to make sure he didn't see her crying and only slightly wrapped her arms around him but Sting with a small smile upon his face, knew that it would only hurt her pride to say anything; it only took a minute or two until Sting recognised that her breathing had slowed and her tears had stopped, he laid back down facing upwards towards the ceiling, Lucy had his chest as a pillow while he closed his eyes bringing the blanket over the both of them still knowing fully that his heat would be enough. Realising his words would be quite problematic.

* * *

"EHHHHHHHH? WHAT ARE YOU DOING..?"

The morning sun still rising atop the many houses in the city didn't stop the two current residents inside of the townhouse to be awake and lively. Lucy who when awoke in the early morning had forgotten completely of the events that had taken place that night was unpleasantly surprised when she opened her eyes to see the slow rise of Sting's chest.

"Heh, what was that bitch?"

Rubbing a hand on the tops of his head where Lucy had hit him, Sting looked at the celestial mage with a certain disdain.

"It's not like 'I' was the one that did anything!" Putting a certain emphasis on the word "I", Sting made sure to let the girl know that he wasn't the one that fell asleep on his chest.

Lucy was still completely oblivious for a couple of seconds before her face went from horrid shock to a blushing realisation. The morning daze had finally swept over Lucy's brain and she was able to now recount what happened that night. Her face was stricken with rigid shock and not only was that present but the eerie silence that followed was surely uncomfortable, the both of them not wanting to endeavour into the conversation for the matter.

Being the morning after surely made it awkward between the two blondes, there was no smart ass side comments from the either of them and both were caught in a deep and foreboding thought train. Looking up for only a second Sting caught the celestial mage's little figure stiffen with her face changed from embarrassment. He took a short breathe, not wanting to say anything that would wipe off that expression from her face, it made him want to chuckle to see her like that.

Roughly coughing Sting broke the silence by standing up and moving out of the room before calling.

"Have a shower, you stink!"

Lucy flared up in a matter of seconds completely forgetting any sign of him being nice.

"And who's the one that caused me to be like this!" She shot back, sighing at his infuriating personality, one that he could easily cover with sweetened words. Such an idiot. She swore to never succumb to that again.

Standing up she made her way from the living room and into the bathroom, the blush still present on her face. Looking into the mirror on the wall Lucy supressed what should have been a high pitch scream. She couldn't even recognise her face. Her hair was full of knots and a still long entangle of sweat. Her face had grime spattered in certain places and dark circles underneath her eyes. Looking up at her hands she could still see the dark bruise marks of the cuffs that had been around Lucy's wrists for four days. She was shocked at the state she had come to... her beautiful face was ruined, her sex appeal gone. Her biggest strength had diminished, not only that but Sting had seen her like that, she looked fairly unattractive and IT ANGERED HER.

Not wasting one more moment Lucy stripped off her clothing and was determined to get her usual manner back in action, she was not going to stay like that any longer. Turning on the shower that went from cold to steaming hot Lucy jumped in and was sweetly covered in the water, instantly washing off the reminents of grime and cooling the bruises from the ugly green that was starting to form. Her hair untangled with ease and it was no longer the form of straw. Her fever was no longer something to worry about as it was fading away fast. Her breathing had gone back to their normal pattern and the only red present on her cheeks was the one of remembering last night. What was that anyway? It wasn't like either of them wanted to talk about it but she was confused as to his words. He was surprisingly sweet though.

"NOOOOO! What AM I THINKING!"

Screaming out Lucy gripped her face with her hands and wanted to stamp her feet but that would tempt the tiles to fall out from beneath her feet. She absolutely could not fall for him. ABSOLUTELY!

Breathing out Lucy had come to terms that with every day that passed she was becoming easier to crack, she was usually only angered or shocked when her friends had decided to do something idiotic but that had dramatically changed. _Oh right, Sting can probably hear me.. _Seeing as he was a dragon slayer like Natsu it had improved all their senses incredibly, she wanted to speak of the certain matters of today.

"I think that we should split up during the day, going for different things, I need to know the outcome of my guild while you can easily get closer to yours and see what's happened to Lector, it won't be that easy to find Lector so getting connections is a first. They'll know straight away who I am and you can easily cover up if your caught."

Not only that but she didn't want to be caught dead any where near that guild while they were still marking her even though she felt remorse for having to send Sting in for her. It wasn't just that but there was something she first had to do.

"I heard that the easiest way to get inside to the Grand Magic Games is by the front gates, while everyone is attempting to get inside we can be completely hidden by the confusion. Oh, not that it will be comfortable. While everyone is battling it should be evident that Lector will be hidden behind the scenes... or kept in a complete different destination.. I guess we'll find out later this morning.." She would be searching for Lector just as much as Sting would be even though she didn't voice it. There were more details she had to go over but she would leave that for when they were actually traveling to the games.

With no word that could be heard from over the loud steaming of the shower water Lucy could just make out the shadow of someone moving away from the door and knowing that he heard her Lucy continued to wash herself clean so that she could get her utter beauty back.


	9. Coming of Reality

**This chapter has started the realistic point of view on both the main characters. Being completely different is it possible for Sting and Lucy to admit their feelings? Also this is the start of everything coming together, I'm planning to have a couple chapters in the Grand Magic Games Arena so bare with it. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to push the relationship too fast so I left it open as said in this chapter, them questioning their feelings.**

**BUT please post your opinions on how you would like it to pan out or just in general how you liked the chapter! THANKYOU SO MUCH for all your support AND ALL THE FOLLOWS, FAVS AND REVIEWS! Do you know how amazing you all are 3!**

* * *

There was a menacing power filling the Honey Bone Inn; no loud noises came from the inside of that place today as all within were resolute to find out what the hell was happening.

Clenching his fists together while sitting on his bed Natsu's body flared with the Dragon Slayer fire, his anger turning into a physical form. Not only him but the other members were all mimicking him, there emotions flooding into one whole pool of frustration.

"She has disappeared completely from under our noses..." Gray was the first one to speak gritting his teeth.

"Gray, keep calm, we can't go in today being controlled like this... We'll make sure to destroy whoever has taken Lucy..." Erza's was looking down towards the wooden panels, remembering their sudden fight with Minerva had caused an uproar within their guild. They couldn't make any accusations without being expelled from the Grand Magic Games.. and Sabertooth knew that. Thy couldn't give out their position and nor could they let go of Lucy... it was a foreboding situation.

"HELL WITH IT! I'll go in there now and rip them all apart. WE CAN'T JUST SIT HERE..." Natsu looked at the both of them, Like he was going to stay still. If it wasn't for Erza and her quick reflexes to beat some common sense into Natsu he would of already torn down the entire city looking for her. The power of friendship truly was something.

"Natsu-san..." Wendy was fidgeting on her own bed not making much of a presence compared to the other three. When Gray and Wendy had been attacked by Rufus, it seemed that he went automatically for the weaker link , _Wendy_. The Ice mage, though despite his menacing powers, wasn't able to stop the bastard Memory-maker from injuring Wendy. She had been slammed into a brick wall with as much force as Erza could behold. She had fractured many of her rib bones and had bruises and cuts all along her body. The memory was still vivid in Gray's mind and the absolute horror over the fact that he couldn't protect his friends.

While Wendy was quick to heal she was still rendered unable to battle at today's Grand Magic Games and would only watch from a safe distance; they couldn't leave her on her own seeing as Wendy was their next target.

"STOP! We go today like we always do, cover up what has happened.. AS WE HAVE DISCUSSED... then kick those trash bastards. Natsu... if you do anything to mess any of this up I will NOT forgive you.." Erza looked at Natsu with a cold iron stare, she couldn't let that immature dragon slayer destroy any means of revenge, he would surely let his anger control his judgment.

"We all understand your pain... but now not only Lucy is in danger.. they have made that VERY CLEAR." Giving Wendy a side glance Erza softened her face and drifted a smile, it pained them all to see their friend hurt and being helpless to do anything. The small war that Sabertooth had started was being politically controlled, they had to play by the rules if they wanted to win.

Visuallising her sword Erza grabbed hold of her makeshift weapon and grudgingly exited the room, it was time for them to leave. Gray was second to follow, helping Wendy up from her position he felt a pang of remorse, he was starting to ware off, a weakness was now being pushed into his face so very clearly. Breaking his thought the small girl smiled up to him. "Gray-san, it's alright. I'm not hurt as badly hurt anymore.. we'll definatly find Lucy."

Natsu sat that for a couple more moments, _them cowards... _Natsu was consumed with a hatred towards Sabertooth, he swore to get them for this. "Hang in there Lucy.. we're coming for you..." Natsu stood up and exited the room with a seriousness that was usually covered underneath his idiocy.

* * *

"Fro wants to know where Sting is..." Frosch looked up at the crimson eyed Dragon Slayer who was standing wordlessly, observing the current circumstances from a distance. Frosch turned away from her partner and stared down the street. The Fairy Tail Group A team were resolutely walking towards the Grand Magic games, they still hadn't recognised the turn of events that had presented themselves.

Rogue remembered clearly what Sting had done; by walking out on their Guild Master was a sign of defiance, he was lucky that Jiemma had trust in Sting though, because with the escape of the Celestial Mage most of the guild members were all thinking the same thing; that Sting had helped in her escape. The only difference between the other guild members and Rogue was that he could fairly determine with his sense of smell if Sting was the cause of this. Sting was lucky that Rogue was a loyal partner; Rogue told Jiemma that Sting's scent wasn't present at the time the Blonde escaped but in fact Rogue knew exactly where the both of them were, was it on purpose.. or not? He knew that his acquaintance wasn't an idiot and would think everything through but was the stress from losing Lector too much?

Rogue sighed, it seems unwillingly he had gotten himself caught in the middle of the whole mess, one that he couldn't get out of.

Jiemma was outrageously angered by how everything came down, he swore that the weak blonde trash would get her own grasp of horrendous pain before she begged to be killed right at his feet. He didn't expect the trash to know rune magic and even less, that Sting would have that reaction to her death, but there was one thing he was certain on and that was that Sting couldn't betray him. Rogue severly doubted his Guild Masters thoughts but that wasn't even the extent to what was happening. Jiemma had gathered his forces and was determined to take down Fairy Tail for the sake of his own power, for rising it to a new level where no one could rise against him, he planned on taking out the weak links first and leave the more powerful to become vulnerable before killing them all behind the scenes without the officials ever knowing.

Straightening up his back he looked at Frosch whom had a worried expression plastered all over her face, it was normal for her to worry about Lector and Sting and Rogue showed a sympathetic look to his friend.

"Everyone is on the move... I dare say Sting is too, Frosch." Even though it sounded like a mere statement it was Rogue's own way of telling Frosch that she shouldn't worry. It was a manner under many others that the two of them were able to communicate through actions and through the meaning of words. It came with being partners since the times when they were young.

Watching as the foreboding Fairy Tail team moved from the street Rogue also moved his position, pulling himself away from following the Fairies. He had other matters to attend too. Motioning for Frosch to follow Rogue swiftly turned around, his cloak sweeping off of his pants and quickly walked off. His crimson eyes watching every soul that walked passed, his suspicions were high at that moment, from Sting's reactions and attitude that had arisen from late it didn't take long for Rogue to realise that his acquaintance was in for one hell of a shock.

Calculating the time he had Rogue suspected that he would only have an hour after the games started to quench his suspicions before the other guild members would start showing a mere dissatisfaction towards his actions.

Looking around the street to catch his bearings Rogue decided that he wouldn't let Sting take a step forward without him, the only reason Rogue had entered that good for nothing guild was so that he could meet Gajeel, and now there was a certain other matter that had to be attended to before gazes would fixate on him.

* * *

Nothing was spoken... no word escaped the both of their mouths. Only a silent understanding and good-bye. They weren't on any terms to begin with so there was no promise that the either of them would return to the place they stated was the rendezvous location. There was only their bond. This was a day to completely disregard any emotion and get straight to the business; not only that but neither of them wanted to speak about the truly unrealistic emotions that had felt. It was defiantly unrealistic and in Lucy's mind she hoped it stayed that way. She didn't want any foreboding feelings.

The same had been with Sting; he let down his guard for a second but he was quick to bring it back up and rebuild it with reinforced armour. The celestial mage would no longer get into his head.

It was a decision that they didn't discuss but more so a silent oath, for the both of them it would only bring troubles to fall for eachother and in some aspect they had gone straight back to step one except that there was a level of trust towards the other person. They both deemed in justification that it was because they were lonely that they banded together and in that aspect they buried their feelings right down to the pit of their stomach. It was the better for the other person.

Lucy liked to think of it as a game, a game they had been playing from the start. One of them would win and the other would lose, sometimes it was a feeble draw and they were both left displeased, but it was an act that had to come to a close. Even though admittedly she would of liked for it to continue.. Lucy knew that a storm was coming, that once they stepped foot into them damn gates everything would change; alliances would change, people's hearts and their own logic would all change. She was scared.. mostly because the two of them had been so relaxed beforehand about what they were going to do and now it was slowly pounding into Lucy's soul. She had to take this step forward. On some level she didn't want to accept the reality that Sting took some large space in her heart.

Even though Lucy was hardened by her decision it was also unfortunate, it was like she couldn't ignore the feelings no matter how hard she tried. Ignoring him had been the best option in that circumstance but eventually she would speak to Sting about that night.. it really had intruding her thoughts.

She was standing just outside the gates that would lead to the Grand Magic Games Arena, Sting had already gone on ahead but she was still waiting, waiting for a time to move. There were plenty of people outside with her, they were trying desperately to get inside the arena but Lucy was resolute to stay still for a little while longer. Holding her breathe Lucy's reflexes were spiked up as the gong was sounded and the next battle was about to begin; without a hesitation Lucy forcefully pushed her way through the crowd, she only had a few minutes before someone would notice her.

Pushing and shoving people who entered her personal zone Lucy made her way through the bottom level of the arena, looking for the door that leads to the infirmary. There were a couple present within the arena, there was never just one.. Looking around Lucy was able to to see the green flashing sign that had infirmary on it and without a further thought Lucy made her way over to it. Being able to escape the crowd and into the door Lucy managed a slight jog that turned into a full out sprint down the hallway leading to the infirmary.

Before leaving the townhouse Sting made sure that Lucy changed into different clothes, his clothes. Not that she didn't put up a fight first, it was an absolute horror to look like that even though logical. The clothes completely masked her scent and what she looked like, there was no beauty in what she was wearing. Changing into a top of Sting's and some small Jeanie pants Lucy's scent and look had been completely concealed.

Sharply turning a corner Lucy's feet almost gave out beneath her but to her prevail she was able to keep them steady. Her feet tapping against the floor echoed through the whole hallway but suddenly came to a stop when she opened the door to the infirmary and concealed herself inside. Not wasting anytime in the lonesome room Lucy took out a few boxes and started rummaging around for medical supplies. Finding scissors, pain killers, a vile and a few bandages, Lucy set them all out onto the bench and looked at them with a slightly scared look. Before going into the arena Lucy stated to Sting that she would tell her friends not to look for her, in a way that wasn't to showy. Now She really needed Sting not to react.

Grabbing the scissors Lucy brought it to her arm. Breathing heavy she closed her eyes and brought it down into her skin. The pain was sharp and continues but she knew she couldn't stop just yet. Trailing the sharp side of the scissors up her arm Lucy let a single sweat drop, holding her breathe. She stopped the trailing and then took out the scissors,. Lucy supressed a loud scream that was on the verge of falling out of mouth, but biting her lip she kept it in. Thinking quickly Lucy grabbed the vile and filled it with her blood that fell down the side of her arm before placing it back down. Then she reached into the pocket of the Jeanie pants and came out with a piece of paper that had a written message on it. Putting the vile and the message together Lucy looked up with a certain achievement. She couldn't have her friends messing this up.

What she had just placed down was a definite call to her friends that it was her putting the message there and not someone else; an act of verification. She had complete faith that Natsu would find it because there were only four people in that whole arena that could possible know what she was doing- Sting, Rogue, Gajeel... and Natsu. Natsu would be the only one to react to the scent of Lucy.. other then Sting who would be fiercely angry that she didn't tell him beforehand.

Realising that Natsu was most likely on his way now Lucy made a desperate attempt to quickly wrapp up her arm with the bandages and flung herself over to the sink to take two pain killers that would ease the pain until she could clean the wound up. Taking are not to spend any longer in the room Lucy fled from it and back into the crowd.. knowing full well that there was someone watching her... someone whom was a sworn enemy.

* * *

The morning surely gave Sting a head-ache, at first him and Blondie were sleeping next to each other and then they weren't talking at all, he would never understand the thoughts of that girl. It wasn't like he made an approach to start a conversation but her menacing aura that she was giving off seemed like she was having an inner conflict. It was an annoyance so just for the day Sting swore he would have his mind set on just finding Lector. He couldn't waste another breathe on that bitch, if she completed what she had to do then he would complete his, simple as that. _Tch so annoying. _

Climbing the horrid stairs to the top of the Arena Sting made his guesses that he was no longer welcome in the guild; it would only depend on if Rogue had caught his glimpses and subtle hints that there was reason to be suspicious of Jiemma; that he was now taking action but either way there was no way Sting would waltz into their viewing ground, it was too suspicious.

When Lucy had told each other of their splitting up during the day it seemed like the plan was all too shallow, just merely going in there and spying. _The hell with that! What's that woman hiding? _ but when she started laying out more of the details it looked like the blonde was setting everyone up into a position where one movement would set off a whole chain of reactions. He applauded the girl for looking that far ahead but he was still in the dark as to what she was setting up.

Rounding a corner Sting set himself many viewing platforms away from Jiemma's. He couldn't get to close without being felt from the other guild members, they were able to sense the enormous amount of power spilling from Sting's body. Taking a small glimpse over the side without bringing any attention to himself, to his surprise he saw that both Minerva and Rogue weren't present; looking up at their Guild Master Sting could make out that is was the same solemn face he always had, one that showed no emotion but Sting wondered how he could hold that composure with three of his Guild's team gone. It was almost laughable how weak the guild looked, truly just pitiful. Sting craved off of the sick thrill from seeing them eventually perish into the dirt but Sting had no time for such sadistic thoughts. _I would of liked to see a different face coming from that bastard Jiemma.. _A week ago Sting's attitude to this whole situation would be completely different but he noticed that over time he had...softened? His grip on his resolve for power had loosened all because of that bitch...

Reminding himself of the girl only brought on another wave of emotion, it hit him all at once, he smelt...blood? _No that can't be fucking right.. _Or was it? His face slightly convulsed with pain as with every thought in his mind. Sting wasn't sure if it had been her being attacked or maybe she fell over. Surprisingly the thought of her lying dead in the corner on the floor made him shudder like he absolutely didn't want that happening, It was a confusing though but that was easily overcome because she could of actually been in danger, but with all the things happening up until now it looked like she always had a plan... maybe he shouldn't go... _ARGH WHAT THE HELL! _Turning away from his position Sting decided to at least check but he was suddenly stopped. He couldn't see much because it all went too fast, but there was a flare of a cloak and a quick arm that went around Sting's neck.

"Your decisions are too premature..." The one whom spoke and was walking with Sting latched underneath his arm was none other his long time partner Rogue.

"Hmmph so it's you.. took your time..." That's all Sting said as he was brought away from Jiemma, knowing that what Rogue was about to inform him on would be quite useful.


	10. Stilled Time

**This chapter was a slight twist, there a few parts in it that have yet to be connected but trust me they will. It was alarming at how Sting reacted *Can't tell you yet* but it was all apart of the emotion process that I needed him to feel. Not only that but Lucy's sheer determination really came through in this chapter.**

**I wasn't too sure how this chapter was going to pan out and if I could convey it properly.. but I will probably go over the chapter a couple more times to add more details. Hopefully I did a good job. Thanks everyone for all your support so far! WE ARE UP TO CHAPTER 10 YAY! I would like to thanks everyone that has reviewed right from the start and everyone that came in at anytime during the story. You guys have made me squeal so much with your lovely reviews.**

* * *

Hiding out in the crowd, mingling with the ones that were walking to different locations. There was a desperation in her walk, trying to escape the gaze she could feel on the back of her skin. It sent a shiver down her spine as her uninjured arm went to her celestial keys, she would use them if necessary but that would give her away straight away, also the fact that being in the middle of all the innocent citizens that couldn't see the war zone they were in. She knew that she had to confront the figure; Lucy was always one step ahead.

Clawing through the crowd Lucy found a position out of all the ruckus, where neither guards or civilians were present. It was all falling into place now but these last pieces to her plan would surely be risky. There was no guarantee that it would in fact go to plan but she prayed that it did.

"Open! Gate of the twins. Gemini."

Calling her two trusting celestial twins that levitated in the sky Lucy only gave them a quick smile before nodding her head in approval, they knew what she wanted them to do. Flying away from her position Lucy waited until they were completely out of site, if she was quick enough, then her foe didn't hear or see Lucy call out Gemini.

A couple minutes passed standing in eerie silence, her heart was beating at an alarming rate. Lucy admitted to herself that her plan was going smoothly, and with the next part about to unfold, her heart leapt a little. She made sure that she would be convincing enough. Clasping her hands together that were starting to feel all the more shaky she attemped to relax her stiffened shoulders and calm a little. _Heh... Sting's going to hate me for this... _Just thinking the thought made Lucy sigh, all the insults she would get from him, but there was no time to stress about that as her guest had arrived.

"Oh, how very nice it is to see you today.."

Flinching, Lucy slowly turned around to face Minerva with her cold eyes set complacently into Lucy's. The sight dropped all of Lucy's hopes, that woman... Lucy was terrified of her. What she did.. how she tortured Lucy... it was something she would never forget. The woman moved in closer causing Lucy to instinctively move back, but conjuring up the courage she set firm, reaching in for a voice that had wavered.

"H-how'd you know I was here?" Lucy looked right back into Minerva's eyes, not giving away anything she knew, even though her voice cackled with a small fear.

"It didn't take very long.. to realise that you would come back in a desperate effort to save your friends. Though I did think that you would just run back weakly into their arms... it seems I was wrong." Minerva smiled at her, showing how much she was enjoying their small chat. It put Lucy on edge to come to terms that they already targeted her friends... she hoped they hadn't hurt them though.

"Let's make a deal... Miss Lucy. I'll let your friends escape from a death that awaited one of them this evening in exchange for your capture..." She had gotten straight to the point. Though in a threatening position Minerva in her nature was always proper and formal; one of the things that scared Lucy the most. Other then her truly sadistic form to slowly torture anyone with her twisted words and actions.

Lucy drove in a sharp breathe, her body was motionless... they had planned an attack that night? If she wasn't there on today... all her friends would be... Lucy's mouth quivered keeping in words that wanted to leave her lips. She wanted to show that damned Minerva wrong, that they would of survived but them Sabertooth always had something superior, a ruthless lust to destroy.. no hesitation.

Stabling her heart that was going to fall out of her chest, Lucy clenched her hands and formed a resolute decision. "How will I know you will keep your word?" She lifted her head that was starting to bend down in sorrow. Thinking through all this made her thoughts come to Sting and their exchange of not meeting up by sunset... would be an act of betrayal. She hoped that later on he would believe her words.

"Well, there is no guarantee that your friends won't be pursued in a later date... but there is no point now, seeing as our guinea pig has already arrived." Her mouth twitched into a snarl, Minerva's head slightly lifting as her black hair brushed out of her face. That woman was enjoying herself too much which angered Lucy, not that she would dare say something.

"...How about Lector? Will he be freed...?" Lucy spoke with a determination, if she showed any weakness then it would destroy everything.. only her fear should protrude to the surface.

Minerva was taken back, she didn't expect the mage to know of Lector... if she knew of that then there would be many other things that she was aware of. "How is it that you know of that?" Minerva's anger was present, her eye twitching in the slightest manner. Taking several steps forward she grabbed Lucy by the cheeks staring straight into her soul.

"I hope you haven't forgotten what happened the last time you were inside this arena... I could do all the more worse..." Minerva dug her nails into Lucy's cheeks, holding her with an inhuman grasp. Lucy's urged to get away from it, the sight coming back furiously into her eyes, everything that her body had to endure up until this time was because Minerva had beaten her.

"-I was told... about Lectors.. circumstances...- you have no need... for him anymore.. so let him go!" Even though she was clasped in Minerva's hands she was still able to get out the words. If she was going down then she'd free everyone with it.

"And how would you know if I was done playing with my toy yet? Your words are awfully suspicious _Miss Lucy... _not that it matters, not now anyway." There was a short silence. "Fine, I'll give that animal back to _Sting.. _but why is it that you care about the wretched thing? Would it be for Sting's case? Is there a certain reason as to why this.. or should I say _he _is so important?" Minerva wasn't letting the conversation drop, she wanted every ounce of information that she could use against the celestial mage, even if she had to delve into Lucy's heart and rip it out from underneath the skin.

""And what if I said there was... a reason..?.." Lucy couldn't stop the flow of the conversation so she just trailed along with it, her face beginning to strain with pain; the horrid look on Minerva's face was something that could kill you in a matter of seconds.

Weighing up the words Lucy had said there was a quick realisation that hit Minerva, but she wasn't going to say it out loud. A grin became present on the taller female's face and she let go of Lucy with a slight push.

"Fine.. I will grant your wish, you had better hope the Guild Master doesn't punish you for this. " Minerva stood with her arms crossed waiting for the trash to remove herself from the floor. Lucy was scared... her face was in immense pain and her body quacked to flee from the menacing figure above her, but she knew what must be done. Picking herself up from the ground Lucy shook of any remaining dirt and stood silently.

* * *

Sting had propped himself on the ground, his arms leaning on his legs that were apart. Looking up at the other dragon Slayer he awaited an explanation, one that he had been waiting on for a while now.

"Lector... is locked within the lodgings.." Rogue didn't believe in idle chitchat, saying only what was necessary and what had to be discussed. "Inside the lower chambers, where the bartender keeps his wine.. in the cellar." Rogue drove his eyes down to look at Sting who's face was full of emotions. It had dwelled many times in Sting's mind before that Jiemma had merely obliterated his partner and left him to be food for the dogs.. but now it had been proven otherwise. It was an utter relief and it swept over Sting in one huge wave.

"It seems though, that there is a key needed. There is a structural magic repellent on the cage that can only be wiped with that key. We tested just to make sure."Refering to Frosch and himself who discovered Lector was down there, they tried multiple magic skills to open the cage door but it wouldn't budge. The usual melee weapon also proved to be of no use.

Thinking thoughtfully for a moment Sting realised that he had finally regained his calm. His usual demeanour was back and he was at ease, his heart was no longer straining as it was before but there was still an upset balance.. something he hadn't yet admitted.

"What made you to switch alliances?" Sting smirked at his friend he had a new light in his eye.

"There was a change that you subsided to. It could be easily noticed... it made me think of how I didn't need the guild anymore..." Rogue's expression didn't change, he answered the question and was not going to delve further into the matter. Not that it mattered to Sting only that the trust he put in his 'acquaintance' was worth while, but it did strick interesting how Rogue made a comment of he had 'changed'. There was no way in hell he had changed. He was exactly the same... except for when he was with that damned annoyance of a girl.

Thinking of her made him turn his senses back to the blood he had smelt earlier, but it was no longer present, no longer flowing freely. That thought made him worry more about what had happened, but inside all his thoughts that were mulling over the Blonde, he recognised that he no longer had to care. He had almost achieved his goal, he was so close to it that he could easily disregard all that she said and ditch her right then and there. Not looking back for one second. _It is what I should do.. _His mouth twitched into a snarl just at the though but there was something that stopped him. For all that she did he couldn't be this disloyal.. he knew that and for once he felt remorse. He didn't yet want to part with that annoying presence that he found some light in.

Realising he hadn't said something for awhile he stood up. "Hmmhp.. nothings changed. Glad you could make it."

It was the only sign of appreciation Rogue was going to get from Sting's mouth, it was hard enough saying something like that, seeing as it was something he hadn't said in the past.

Roughly turning around Sting didn't make eye contact with the other dragon slayer and walked off. He wanted to find that key as soon as possible and make it back to the townhouse before sunset, his thoughts on what to do first were coming to mind... but... everything was cut short in a matter of seconds...

He stood staring for a moment, looking like as if he was dreaming. The whole scene unfolding out slowly in his mind. He had seen it only for a couple seconds though, he saw the grim face of the celestial mage, her eyes were strained on the ground focusing on every step she took. Behind her was Minerva, that damned bitch, he knew that she would intervene. Their steps seemed to echo throughout his head as Minerva looked up at him with an evil smirk, her eyes staring at him like she had won. There was no recognition in Sting's head for a moment, it twirled around before the provoking look Minerva showed him sunk in. Urging him to know what happened. Next thing he knew the two of them had walked out of his vision, exiting the T-intersection of hallways where he had seen them.

If it wasn't for Rogue who stood next to Sting, he would of cleared that damned smirking face off of Minerva's body, completely stilling that snake's existence. His breathe wasn't coming out in a normal pattern, more rough and animal-like. His eyes were filled with a hatred because he could just think of the so many damned things that Minerva was going to do to her. Rogue's hand lifted onto Sting's shoulder, tightening his fingers into his skin almost tearing into flesh to bring him back to his senses. His friend had always been to eager to outburst but the cool demeanour of Rogue had always put a stop to that.

"There will be a reason, Sting. Cool your head..." Rogue half looked at Sting and back at the hallway, he didn't quite understand the situation either but was curious to know what really happened. Walking in front of Sting, he made his way down the hallway and was ready to turn down the T-intersection to where Lucy and Minerva had gone. Making eye-contact with Sting who made a desperate attempt to reign control over his emotions, he slowly caught up to the raven eyed dragon slayer and walked to the viewing platform of Sabertooth.

When entering the area a conversation was already set out between Minerva and Jiemma; their foreboding Guild Master.

"The trash made her way back here. It was all too thrilling when I spotted her..." Holding Lucy by the hair Minerva explained how she came to see Lucy, with each passing second Lucy's hair was pulled further away from her skull causing Lucy to grit her teeth in pain. _Keep it together.. I can't lose now. _

Jiemma's eyes were full of an everlasting hatred towards that girl, he was ready to kill her for making such a humiliating escape from his grasp. No one should of ever been able to escape him. NO ONE. Instead he was going to make sure that she endured the most terrifying pain.. slowly.. before he took that power from her soul.

Lifting his hand, his whole being filling the viewing platform with a power that was indescribable, Jiemma calmly brought his hand back and with one swift movement slapped Lucy. The slap left a mark on her face, one that would bruise the cheek and all surrounding parts. Her eyes had widened with shock when her face was hit, the mind numbing pain went through her body causing tears to well up. The after pain was something much worse though as blood tempted to reside from her throat and out through her mouth, but keeping it in she forced herself to take the shock and deal with the pain. It was quite in Lucy's ears she couldn't hear one thing.

"You Fly. You had better know next time then to attempt to run away from me. You filth should be stamped into the earth." With those last words Jiemma spat in her face, it was lucky she had only come off with a slap. Slightly displeased that that was the only punishment Minerva pulled her along by the hair out of the room. There was no doubt they were going to confine her near that machine.

Not saying a word her eyes were locked with horror, everything depended on keeping it together but she really was scared. She had faced many enemies in the past but these guys were all set upon the torturing age; the loved their prey to die slowly.

Not facing any general direction Lucy just let herself get pulled by Minerva until there was an abrupt stop.

"Oh.. finally coming to join the party _Sting..._ I was wondering how long it would take for you to show up.." Bringing the blonde celestial mage up to her side Minerva cast Sting a cackling laugh. He had come out of the hallways and was standing only a few metres away from the both of them. Looking at his face that was masked with horror and anger.. but also with confusion. Not being able to hold his gaze for very long Lucy dropped her eyes to the ground.

* * *

Sting couldn't do anything.. all he did was stand there and watch. It pissed him off. For some reason his body just wouldn't move. It couldn't of been from the shock, he wasn't sure what it was in particular but he didn't move an inch. When she was hit.. or when her hair was being pulled with alarming strength. Seeing Minerva's face that looked so satisfied, his body was stiff and it was at that moment, the moment where it was all too late that he couldn't just let her disappear.

"My end of the bargain is yet to be fulfilled.." Minerva whispered into Lucy's ear as she brought out a key hidden within her cleavage. Throwing it out onto the ground in front of Sting, Minerva looked at the dragon slayer behind Sting whom had connected the dots far too quickly. _The key to Lector's cage.._

With a small laugh coming from Minerva's mouth she didn't spare the two one last glance. She continued walking, pulling on Lucy's hair for her to follow. Looking up Lucy managed one small look at Sting who returned the look, she could see the pain emerging from his eyes and all she could do was manage a soft smile.. while he stood and stared.

There was figure in the background, that had been forgotten; watching from a distance. The two blue twins waiting until Lucy was completely gone before they executed out their orders.

* * *

**So there we go... I hope you liked the chapter! You probably have many questions as to why he didn't do anything... or why she gave herself up so easily but it will be explained soon. It will seem to get a little darker again but please fave, review or follow if you like the story.**

**(**I was also thinking of starting a Law/Nami fic (One Piece) because that pairing is all too hot. Even though there is absolute no relevance between the characters I though I might give it a shot. What are your thoughts? Thanks guys!**)**


	11. Stricken Heart

**HEY THERE! I am so super sorry that I took so long to write the next chapter.. I had a major writer's block and I couldn't think of anything.. but tonight it kinda just came to me. SO, I really just want to say SORRY to all those that had waited for the chapter for so long! I will update faster next time! I was very pleased with writing this chapter and am just -gnfjkdvnfkjs- feels! So yeah-read and enjoy!**

**Please fave, follow or review! THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I love the nice reviews I get from people who are waiting for the chapter!**

* * *

_P__reviously on 'A White Dragon's Betrayal'~_

_Sting couldn't do anything.. all he did was stand there and watch. It pissed him off. For some reason his body just wouldn't move. It couldn't have been from the shock, he wasn't sure what it was in particular but he didn't move an inch. When she was hit.. or when her hair was being pulled with alarming strength. Seeing Minerva's face that looked so satisfied, his body was stiff and it was at that moment, the moment where it was all too late that he couldn't just let her disappear._

_"My end of the bargain is yet to be fulfilled.." Minerva whispered into Lucy's ear as she brought out a key hidden within her cleavage. Throwing it out onto the ground in front of Sting, Minerva looked at the dragon slayer behind Sting whom had connected the dots far too quickly. The key to Lector's cage.._

_With a small laugh coming from Minerva's mouth she didn't spare the two one last glance. She continued walking, pulling on Lucy's hair for her to follow. Looking up Lucy managed one small look at Sting who returned the look, she could see the pain emerging from his eyes and all she could do was manage a soft smile.. while he stood and stared._

_There was figure in the background, that had been forgotten; watching from a distance. The two blue twins waiting until Lucy was completely gone before they executed out their orders._

* * *

Everything seemed to constrict around the White Dragon Slayer, an amount of conflicting feelings that had risen from the pit of his stomach to erupt to the front of his mind. It was even threatening to fall from his eyes and streak down his face; mostly because he knew it was his fault. All of it. His guilt wasn't just aimed at the girl who had fallen into the hands of his new enemies, but because he was that weak to just let it happen. It was strange though, the blonde headed girl seemed to of had a pleading look in her eyes, begging him to not do anything.

The White Dragon Slayer sobered for a second, mulling over the options he had. It was true that Blondie made a valiant effort to save Lector and himself from further harm but to do so in such a way. _To sacrifice herself. _Was something that Sting couldn't understand. There was a constant nag at Sting's heart that was telling him that there was something more, that those moment the both of them shared weren't just the 'spur of the moment' acts. It was a foreign feeling to the White Dragon Slayer, but he was ready to disregard all stupid little feelings.

He had finally gotten what he wanted... which was Lector's freedom. He didn't need anything more but his companion and a feeling of regret for a naïve girl, wasn't going to stop him. He knew from the beginning that it would eventually lead to a predicament like this, but never did he think that he would feel such emotion for having to leave her.

_Damn it.. _Sting cursed to himself; all of this wasn't apart of his plan. He really desperately wanted to forget about her, but his thoughts always trailed back to the previous night, where he had gained her trust and willed her to believe that all of this was real. He was 'Sting', a heartless bastard that wanted to crush all of his opponents to the ground, but that stupid blonde who he thought to be weak, messed with his god-damn head. It was infuriating, but why the hell was he even thinking about this? Why was his mind at a cross roads? The answer should be simple.

"I'm going after her." Sting abruptly lifted his head, a firm resolution in his words. He didn't quite understand it but he knew that this was the only chance he was going to get and he didn't want it to slip pass him. Clutching at the key in his hardened grip, almost drawing blood as his frustration started flowing out into a physical form. He knew that it would be pathetic if Lector was to ever see him in this current state; with conflicting emotions.

He knew that the blonde urged him not to go after her, _a little too trusting that girl was, _but he didn't give a damn what she wanted, he was going to save her even if it cost the life of her weak friends, they were pathetic enough to just let the girl get captured...twice, like hell he would care if they survived or not. He may be going on a stupid heroic death mission but Sting made sure never to lose his touch of pure darkness; keeping the ones he cares for close at heart, and letting the others rott in hell.

Releasing his firm grip on the keys, Sting threw them away from him and towards Rogue; catching them with ease.

"Lector's cage needs to be opened. I'll be back soon." That was all Sting said whilst looking straight into Rogue's eyes, pure determination etched into his soul, he was being selfish but that was just the kind of bastard he was.

Rogue looked at Sting with a silent worry, knowing that the man was always quick to act and short tempered, but it seemed that he was resolute to do this, it made Rogue shiver at the thought that his companion had somewhat changed in merely a week. The aura he was giving was not one of pure resolute cockiness but more so care and admiration, Rogue wondered if Sting even realised himself how much he had changed.

Without saying a word, Rogue merely nodded. He would come to help Sting out of the mess he had placed himself in but that came after saving Lector, he knew what his companion asked of him and even though Sting came across as a 'one man wolf pack' he learnt to rely somewhat on others, at times.

Looking at the keys Rogue glanced at Frosch who was anxiously waiting to save her friend, there was a sign of obvious worry for both Lector and Sting but Rogue couldn't let that continue... he would help make sure that all this mess was over.

Rogue swiftly turned away, his eyes never straying from the goal at hand. His hands went into his pant pockets and placed the key inside, walking down the hallway that would lead out of the Grand Magic Games Arena. He wondered what the consequences would be for Sabertooth for leaving the Games while it was still running, but Sabertooth wouldn't care... as long as they obtained their goals of ultimate power.

Rogue turned down the hallway and into the crowds of the Grand Magic Games Arena, leaving Sting to working out his own plan of action.

* * *

"ARHHH, HURRY UP!" Natsu yelled out behind him, towards Gray whom was not that far behind the fire dragon slayer.

"Shut up! Fire breathe!" Gray called out gritting his teeth out of anger from Natsu whom had dragged him out of the Grand Magic Games, babbling on about following him to somewhere. It was decided all in a hurry and with little time to get around the situation; Natsu grabbing Gray and telling the others to stay put.

"OI, What was that Ice bastard?" Natsu suddenly stopped in his tracks; turning around fiercely to face the ice magic maker. His face screwed up with utter anger towards the other whom set his teeth on edge. Knocking his head up against Gray's, sending a slight throbbing pain through his head that he eagerly ignored.

"Let's finish this right here and now!" Natsu clenched his hand engulfing it with flame, the usual trivial matter the two encountered was serving to always come up at the wrong time. Never seeing eye to eye but still willingly trusting the other with their life. It was an indifferent friendship they had created.

Not wasting one more moment Gray grabbed at his shirt and ripped it off, showing off his bare chest like he always did. Removing his head from Natsu's forehead he took a stance, taking his two hands and slamming them together ready to create some ice magic. He wouldn't let down a challenge from Natsu no matter the situation. Natsu had completely forgotten of his original task to follow the instructions on the suspicious note he found after smelling Lucy's scent. It didn't say anything other than the coordinates to a place within the city; and while it was a confusing situation Natsu understood one thing.. and that was to follow the note.

All the same Natsu's had cracked his neck and was readying his flames; the both them wanted to battle it out in the middle of the street with the few onlookers that were walking along the street. Their faces filled with fear at the thought that two strong mages were going to battle right then and there.

* * *

Bounding his feet down on the stone and marble hallway, Sting feverishly tried to catch onto Lucy's scent. There were only small remnants of her smell, it was abnormal, they had only left a little while ago - why was it that he couldn't smell her?- He swore furiously to himself, cursing that she had to get captured. _Why did you have to go fucking off and try to figure everything out on your own. _It made Sting want to burn down the whole arena with his flames, he knew what Jiemma was going to do to her and it wasn't going to pretty.

Sting knew for a fact that Jiemma would make sure she experienced an exceptional amount of pain for being such a hassle. He knew that Jiemma would torture Lucy until she screamed out that she welcomed death, tears washing down her face and her body surrounded by her own blood. The thought made Sting sick and he could only hope that he got there before it was too late. He would kill every one of them fuckers.

Biting his lip with his sharp canine tooth Sting sprinted down the halls of the Arena, following the faint scent that was slowly diminishing. There was something defiantly at work here. It had to do with Minerva's powers- Sting knew that much. She had an ability that was like no other, and if she managed to 'transport' -or whatever the hell she called it- out of the arena, then Sting was defiantly screwed.

Being caught up in his dilemma Sting only noticed at the last minute that there was an unfamiliar but at the same time familiar scent, behind him. Spinning around with sudden alertness Sting scanned his surroundings, looking for whatever it was that took him away from his thoughts. Lowering his eyebrows in concentration Sting looked around the barren hallway, trying to figure out whom the presence was coming from. He eyes slid passed the shining walls and caught sight of bright blonde hair around a corner, that looked much like Lucy's.

Sting's eyes widened suddenly and with a surprising reaction and desperation, he reached out towards the hair and swiftly turned the corner to capture the body in his hands. Holding it tightly against his body and then turning them towards him, placing the figure between the wall and Sting.

The swift confusion that had just befallen the figure, grunted a little in slight surprise. Unprepared for the male's quick reaction and movements. The nest of blonde hair that covered the figure's face slowly looked up at Sting. The first thing he noticed was the large brown eyes that stared up at him with innocence, with that one movement Sting's chest completely constricted, his mouth gaping open and his body rolling with tension. The sight in front of him was most defiantly surprising.

At first Sting thought that his eyes were playing a trick on him, that this was some sick joke that was created to tear his heart apart, but the more he looked, the more real the situation became. Before him was the small frame of Lucy. The blonde girl who had just been taken from his sight, was now in front of him again. Sting felt a wave of reassurance and relief, that this miracle could be performed but with only a moment to regain his composure, Lucy flung herself at him.

Sting wondered if she was going to attack him, with the small frame she had, but that thought was knocked away as her lips collided with his, with as much desperation and passion that he had just been feeling. He was frozen in shock for a few seconds before relaxing and taking her up in his arms, moving his hands from the wall and up across her waist. Trying feverishly to close the distance between them like his life depended on it. Lucy did much the same, her hands reaching up behind his hair and curling her hands in-between the tussles of blonde hair that clung with sweat. He could taste the soft lips that still had remnants of strawberry lip balm on them, Lucy opening her mouth a little as permission for him to deepen the kiss. Sting took no time to accept the invitation and slipped his tongue inside her mouth, Lucy doing much the same, Sting had never felt this much heartache before and instinctively tightened his grip around her waist.

Trailing his hand up Lucy's back he reached the spot that was Lucy's weakness and brushed over it, causing Lucy to gasp slightly a the touch, her back arching up against his chest as she stopped the kiss for only a second. Sting grinned to himself and let no time escape them, pressing his lips hard against hers and causing them to stumble into the wall, a small growl emitting from the back of his throat as his self-control was slowly slipping. Lucy's hands went from the back of Sting's head and towards his cheeks slowly pushing his face away so she could look into his eyes. Her cheeks feverishly covered in a red blush along with heavy breathing as she gasped for breathe.

"That was from Lucy.."

It took a moment for Sting to realise what she had just said, his thoughts finally being able to catch up to the current situation. With quick movement Sting moved his hands from the supposed Lucy's waist and grabbed tightly around her wrist's, slamming them into the wall. Their bodies still close enough to touch but Sting's eyes bore into the girl with a fierce intensity. Finally being able to smell the 'familiar but unfamiliar' scent raising from 'Lucy's' body.

"Who the hell are you?" Sting's grip tightened on the girl's wrist as she whimpered slightly, still breathing heavy from the heated moment the two of them just shared.

"We-We're Gemini... Lucy's celestial's spirits..-Please, believe us." Lucy, well Gemini, pleaded as she stared into Sting's eyes. Trying to see any signs of recognition or trust in them, being completely clouded over by the lust and hurt evident on his face, slowly hardening from vulnerability.

"Like hell I'll believe you, you better fucking tell me what the hell you are doing here and in Lucy's body, before I kill you." Sting's threat was not to be taken light-heartedly, as he meant every word of it. His words were as sharp as ice as it slid through Gemini like a knife, sending a shiver up their, well Lucy's, body.

Gemini sucked in a soft breath and didn't back down, knowing that they had to get through to the White Dragon Slayer before it was too late. "We're being serious. The real Lucy can sense and send thoughts into this body and to us. Wh-when she sensed you, her emotions came fiercely through and -she did that. I-it's hard to explain, but right now we are the only ones keeping Lucy alive..."

Sting couldn't wrap his head around the sudden burst of information that he had been told, so Lucy has a connection to this body and Gemini, even though she isn't here with them. Impressive. But that couldn't contain the bubbling anger that he was currently feeling, along with the emotions of the heated kiss just moments ago. It was running through his head like a slow motion reel movie but his thoughts were cut short as he realised what Gemini had said.

"What? _'The only ones keeping Lucy alive?' _What the HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Sting voice came out as a hiss, his eyes slanting and his body tensing waiting for a reply. If that was true, then Lucy had less time then he thought.

"Well, because Lucy has summoned us to your world, she has given us part of her magic power to open up the spirit world and call us out. So, if she can keep the connection open, even if she is close to death, she won't be able to die. You need to drain all of someone's life force for them to die, right? Well some of Lucy's is in calling us out from the spirit world. If we are sent back to the spirit world.. Lucy will die. I don't expect you to be able to understand fully, but Lucy's strength is failing fast. She took this as a precaution just in case there was some way to prolong them from taking her magic power... -Well, also so we could recount the events of what happened before she was captured. Not that she wanted you to know, but we want our master to come out of this alive. We don't want her to die." Gemini's eye's pleaded with Sting's, not being able to fully explain what was happening but hopefully enough for him to trust them.

Sting's grip was still tight on Gemini Lucy's wrists, but slowly he recoiled his strength and stepped away from them. Realising that the time for interrogation was for later, right now the blonde was in trouble and like hell could he sit and wait for her to die right from underneath his nose. Looking at Gemini Lucy fiercely his face was a set mask of seriousness.

"Alright, tell me what happened.."

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucy screamed loudly, her body screeching in protect as the chains around her skin were burning into her. There was a sort of acid on the inside of the cuffed chains that ate away at Lucy's flesh, she didn't have enough time to think about the surroundings around her as another rush of pain shocked through her body.

Lucy had chains attached to her arms and legs, pulling at her and keeping her up. There was a sort of machine strapped around her chest that had wires coming out of it and leading to a bigger machine that stood near Lucy. It wasn't turned on but she knew that that was the machine that would take away her magic power, it was menacing. The room around her was empty, almost like a room in storehouse or factory. She couldn't pin-point exactly where she was as her mind was preoccupied with tracking Gemini's movements and their desperate plight to finish Lucy's plan. She had thought straight until she caught the sight of Sting, who had that look of determination that he always carried, but in the glint of his eyes Lucy could see the emptiness that he had within his heart.

It had been something that seemed to lurch out at Lucy. _Was this because of me? Did he actually care for me? _Lucy couldn't hold back the emotions that she had and let them drown into Gemini's mind, them now knowing full well Lucy's thoughts on this man. She could physically feel the touch of his hands and lips, and could only hope that one day she could be there to feel the moment.

A single tear fell down the side of Lucy's face, desperately wanting to get away from the binds of these chains. "Sting.."

_To be continued..._

* * *

Author Note- **How did you like the chapter? It was quite long but MAN so many feels in this chapter! I almost died when I wrote the heated kissing scene.**

**If you have any questions on how Lucy is connected to Gemini and how some of Lucy's magic power is being used to keep the gate open and therefore stopping Giemma from taking all her power and killing her, then JUST ASK XD! I'll be glad to fully explain what I meant by all this, and well anything else in your mind!**

**THANKYOU GUYS~ for being so supportive for this! I LOVE YOU! Please review, fave or follow if you like it! **

**P.S~ I was so excited to upload this..that I haven't fully gone through editing it.. BUT I SHALL! Thankyou for your patience! Love you all.**


End file.
